Duck Pedigree
by Elyse Black
Summary: HIATUS.The Mighty Ducks The Second Generation. Features Julie Gaffney, Dean Portman, and the other ducks. Takes place in present day. Ages 25 26 27. The children of the ducks hence pedigree. JD,CG,CL. R&R, you won't be disappointed.
1. When I'm Gone

**_Duck Pedigree_  
Chapter One: When I'm Gone  
**By: **Elyse Black  
**  
The young hostess sat at her place in the entrance to the prestigious restaurant. She watched as a woman came in wearing a crimson red dress and matching heels. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back. She pulled a black shawl tightly over her shoulders and came towards the hostess who was sizing her up. She was around 5'6'', probably no more than twenty-six years old. One of those people who are muscular and skinny at the same time. Well, all except for her 6-month pregnant stomach.  
"Good evening. Welcome to _Mangiare Buon._"  
"Hello. I'm with Mr. Bombay's party." She had an accent that the hostess couldn't quite place.  
"Sure. Last name?"  
"Portman." The hostess ran a polished finger down the list.  
"Portman, Portman. Portman party of three?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.  
"Mommy!" Just then a young girl came crashing through the door. She had the same blonde hair as the woman tied up in pigtails. Following close behind her was a man, around 6'1 with curly black hair wearing a polished tux.  
"Aimee!" He said as he chased after her. The woman smiled at the hostess.  
"Yes, Portman, party of three." The child reached her and hugged her knees. The hostess smiled just at the man caught up with the couple.  
"Right this way please." She said getting down from her chair and leading them to a private access room. "Enjoy." She said before going back to the front.  
"Julie!" A woman already seated in the room squealed. She got up running to greet her friend with a hug. "Oh, thank god you're here. I had nobody to talk to!" The child giggled.  
"What a tragedy." Dean said sarcastically while smirking.  
"Auntie Connie!" Connie bent down and picked up the four-year old girl.  
"Hey Aimee. Why don't you go play with Vanessa, she's been waiting for you." Connie kissed her cheek before placing her back on the floor and standing back up. "Dean Portman, I don't appreciate you insulting me in front of your daughter."  
"My apologies." He placed his hands up in mock surrender. "So you're the first one here? That's new."  
"Oh, shut up. No Charlie was here before me. And Goldberg and Averman were here but I think they went to the bar."  
"So where's Guy?" Julie asked looking around the room. It was filled with circular tables but for the buffet area, the stage and an area for dancing. On the dancing square there were four children running around. Two girls, two boys, all of whom already had their dress shoes off.  
"Bathroom." She said turning to the children. "Evan and Vanessa Germaine! Shoes back on now." Connie turned back to her friends.  
"No, they have the right idea." Dean said while fiddling with the white necktie. Julie smiled and loosened it for him. "Thanks, babe. I'm gonna go find Charlie." He kissed her quickly on the lips and went back to the main restaurant.  
"So, so, so, so?" Connie asked with an eager smile on her face. Julie shrugged and led the way to Connie's abandoned table. She pulled the chair so it faced out and sat down heavily. Connie sat at the table across from her with the same grin. "So, didn't you go to the doctor this morning?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"And?" Julie sighed.  
"Connie just come out and say it."  
"Didn't the doctor tell you the sex of the baby?"  
"God, how did I know that's what you were going to ask?" Julie pulled the shawl from her shoulders and hung it from the chair.  
"He did, didn't he?"  
"Yes, Connie he did."  
"And what is it?"  
"It's a surprise." Julie said smiling. Connie squirmed.  
"Jul!" She whined. "Is it a boy?"  
"Nope."

"It's a girl?"  
"Nope. It's a hermaphrodite." Julie said laughing.  
"Julie! That's not fair!"  
"What isn't?" Guy asked as he hugged his wife from behind. Aging had been especially good to Guy. He had always been good looking when they were teenagers but now he was so matured and handsome. He cut his dirty blonde hair short and business-like.  
"Julie won't tell me what it's gonna be." She said with a pout on her face pointing to Julie's stomach.  
"Well that's obvious isn't it?" Connie turned around to face him. "It's gonna be a baby." The looks obviously didn't mask the classic Guy.  
"You're so stupid, Guy." Connie said playfully hitting his shoulder. It was good that they were together again. Around five years ago they had broken up, and there was a huge controversy over whether or not the twins were his. But all is well that ends well, I suppose. You'd never believe who their _real_ father was. Everyone was so convinced it was Adam but that died down. Especially after Adam moved to Philadelphia and got engaged himself. But regardless of genetics, Connie and Guy got married, and Guy is Vanessa and Evan's father, end of story. Julie and Adam were the only ones who knew the truth, but nobody ever brings it up. Speaking of which…  
Julie stood as Adam Banks entered the room in a vision of black in his matching shirt and tie. Even though it had nearly been ten years, Julie still had a slight butterfly feeling when it came to Adam. He had moved back to Minneapolis last month and Julie had to get used to having him around again. Her thoughts were interrupted quickly.

"Uh no, Brad. Don't lay on the floor you'll get your clothes dirty." Linda O'Shea-Conway came forward and pulled her eldest son from the floor.  
"But Mommy, I want to play!" Wow, he talks just like Charlie.  
"C'mon. Let's put your shoes back on."  
"But-"  
"Bradley, don't argue. Just for a little while, then you can take them off again. Look Evan put his shoes on."  
"Fine." He said with a pout still on his lips. Julie laughed openly. Bradley Gordon Conway, what a piece of work. One can only wonder if his brother, 8-month old Joshua Carter will be just as bad. Or, we shudder to think, worse.  
"Hey guys." Julie spun on her heel to see Adam standing right in front of her.  
"Adam!" Connie said hugging him.  
"Hi, Julie." She smiled brightly and hugged him.  
"Hey, Adam." Guy piped in once they released.  
"Where's the girlfriend, Banksie?"  
"There isn't one actually." He said still sizing Julie up. His eyes paused on her stomach and he smiled. "Wow, Julie. You're huge."  
"Gee, thanks." She retorted sarcastically.  
"Hey, what do you mean there isn't one? Weren't you engaged to some bimbo in Philly?" Connie added.

"Yes I _was_. But you've already stated the problem see, she really was a _bimbo_."  
"That was two years ago. Where's the new girlfriend?" Guy retorted, a protective arm around Connie's waist. Adam smiled.  
"There still isn't one. See I haven't quite found that person who when we're together it actually nauseates everyone around us."  
"Don't tell me you're gay now, Banks?" Fulton said joining the group.  
"No, I'm not gay, Fulton."  
"Now that that's settled, let's go grab some beer, shall we?" Guy said kissing Connie on her cheek and rushing off to the bar.  
------------------------------------------------

**((Okay, so I was really bored and I had this story kind of rolling around in my head for a while. First of all:  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Ducks._**  
**So umm what can I tell you? Well the story comes mostly from me and my friend Ali messing around with Mighty Ducks: The Next Generation. As always I was Julie and she Connie. There are plenty of references in here that I'd like to point out.  
**_Mangiare Buon_ **is literally Italian for "Good Eating" or something similar to that. The team is meeting in this restaurant for Bombay's retirement in Minneapolis. It is modern-day, there are all around 25, 26, 27 years old. The couples are:  
-Julie and Dean- 1 daughter Aimee, and one on the way…what'll it be? I just plain loved the name Amy but the rebel in me had to spell it weird.  
-Connie and Guy- Vanessa and Evan are not Guy's kids. You'll have to guess who their father is. The names Vanessa and Evan were all Ali.  
-Charlie and Linda- 2 sons: Bradley Gordon and Joshua Carter. Joshua Carter is the name of the actor that plays Charlie in the movie (Joshua Carter Jackson). Gordon is clearly Charlie's love for Bombay. Bradley is harder to explain. I was watching the music video for 3 Doors Down's When I'm Gone (also the chapter title) and there is this one shot of the lead singer where for whatever reason he looks like the spitting image of Joshua Jackson. Even though Brad Arnold looks nothing like him, he does in that video. So I decided to name Charlie's son after him. I dunno if I'll even continue much of the story. It all depends on the feedback I get. Julie's attraction to Adam is a direct reference to their relationship in _Eden Hall Mighty Ducks._ Which, by the way, I will be continuing, I'm just having some major writer's block on the new chapter. I'll get it up as soon as possible. Hmm, yeah, I think that's it.**

**If you haven't figured out that they're 25/26 and their children are all 5/6 years old, so yes I made them all pregnant at 19/20 (18 in Connie's case). No it isn't likely, probable or responsible, but I don't care cause it's a story. Okay, I'm done now.**


	2. This Love Has Taken It's Toll On Me

**_  
_((Disclaimer: I only own none movie characters. Ducks, characters are Steven Brill and a few other Disney people. This Love is a song by Maroon 5. Enjoy!))**

**This Love has taken it's toll on me  
**Julie and Connie stayed seated as everyone arrived. The whole team was here, along with Coach Orion and his daughter. Now everyone was waiting on Coach Bombay and his long-time girlfriend Miss MacKay. The girls talked aimlessly about nothing. Linda came over and sat down next to them, a bouncing baby boy in her lap.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Hey, Linda." Julie said smiling.  
"Hi." Connie said simply, an indifferent look on her face. Julie gave her a stern look and her face erupted into a wide, fake smile. "He's so big now." She commented. Julie looked over at the baby. He had wisps of brown hair and big blue eyes. He was dressed in a button down shirt and small pants. Julie smiled, baby clothes were so adorable.  
"Yeah, I know. It's crazy how fast they grow." Linda responded. Connie stiffened and stood.  
"I'm gonna go check on the kids." She got up and crossed the room quickly. Linda turned to Julie with a sad look on her face. Joshua was falling asleep against her chest.  
"Why does she hate me so much?" Julie bit her lip and sighed before answering.  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Linda."  
"You could've fooled me." She said while readjusting her son on her shoulder.  
"Really, she doesn't. She just doesn't know you. And I guess she's just protective of Charlie. They were close when they were younger."  
"Yeah, but I've been with Charlie for nine years. We've been married five. Why is she still so bitter?  
"I'm sorry, Linda. Connie just doesn't trust easily. Other than that, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask her yourself."  
"It just seems stupid though. We're all adults now, we shouldn't be so awkward."  
"I know. Give it time." Linda nodded and rubbed Joshua's small back. "Excuse me." Julie said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. When she opened the stall door Connie was at the sink, helping her daughter Vanessa, wash her hands. Vanessa was the spitting image of Connie as a little girl. Even though hair was noticeably lighter, she had the same eyes, smile, and nose and bone structure as her mother. Connie dried the four-year old's hands with great care before washing her own. Julie sighed and leaned against the door frame, staring at her old friend.  
"Don't give me that look, Jul."  
"What look?" Connie dried her hands and turned to Julie.  
"That look that you're giving me right now. Just say what you want to say and be done with it."  
"She wants to know why you hate her."  
"Oh please. I don't hate her."  
"No, you just act like you do."  
"I'm sorry, I never liked her when we were younger and she hasn't done much to change my mind since then."  
"Connie, what did she ever do to you?"  
"She was horrible to Charlie when they were dating. Leading him on, breaking up with him and then begging for his forgiveness."  
"Like you were always fair to Guy?" Connie faltered and looked away. She ran her fingers through her dark hair. It was much shorter now, cut just past her shoulders and angled around her face. "That was years ago, we were teenagers, we were all stupid."  
"But Julie, I just don't like her. She doesn't fit in; she never tried to get to know us. She couldn't accept that we were all a part of Charlie's life too. Don't you remember when she accused Charlie of cheating on her with me? She so petty and annoying."  
"That was still eight years ago! She's a different person now, so is Charlie. Why are you still hung up on this?" Connie sighed.  
"I don't know. I'm a different person too, you know? And I'm so happy with where I am. I guess I just feel like Charlie could've done anything, or had anyone."  
"Guy could've done anything, Dean could've had anyone, but they didn't. They chose to love us, Con and their children."  
"I know, you're right." Julie raised her eyebrows. Connie rolled her eyes back. "And I'll try to be nice."  
"Good. Let's go." Julie opened the door and held it. Connie held Vanessa's hand in hers and led the way back into the hall. Just as they did Coach came through the door with thunderous applause. The joined in the clapping and walked toward the center of the room. Bombay was greeting everyone with hugs and smiles. Julie, Connie and Vanessa joined the queue to be greeted.  
"Holy hell, Gaffney. Look at you." He said after hugging her. "How are you?"  
"I'm great and yourself?"  
"Pretty good, pretty good. Hey, where is the little one?"  
"I'm not sure, probably with her father."  
"Alright, I want to see her though, before she falls asleep."  
"Okay, Coach." He went on to hug Connie and gush over Vanessa. As much as he might have claimed he hates kids, he obsesses over the team's children. After all, they are like his grandchildren.  
Dean came over and hugged Julie from behind. "Hey." He whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey, yourself. Where's Aimee?"  
"With her 'Uncle Fulty'." He exaggerated his voice when he mimicked his daughter. Fulton lived with Julie and Dean in their large St. Paul house. He was often Aimee's babysitter and she affectionately referred to him as Uncle Fulty. Dean found the whole affair hilarious and took every opportunity to embarrass Fulton for it. He pulled Julie in and kissed her lovingly but it wasn't long before she pulled away with a distorted look on her face.  
"What?"  
"I honestly don't get why you insist on drinking beer. It's so disgusting." She said while picking up the nearest glass of water and drinking some. "Horrible." She muttered. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, babe, I forgot."  
"Oh, no you didn't. You enjoy rubbing it in my face that I can't drink." He sighed loudly. This part of the pregnancy was so damn dramatic. He and Fulton had been walking on eggshells for some time now, trying not to get in her way or mess anything up. Dean sighed again thinking about how he always managed to mess things up anyway. Not to mention that she won't even tell him what the baby was going to be. He had a few names in mind either way. For a girl he liked Adrienne, Audrey or Lena and a boy would be Landon, Aiden, or Bryce. He also loved the name Wynne as a first name for either one. Julie eventually did make the final call because Dean had picked Aimee. Julie sat down pulling her purse toward her and went fishing through it. Dean sat down next to her and watched her intently. She was even more beautiful then she had been when they were younger, slightly taller, and much more curvaceous. Her hair ended near her elbows, the natural blonde highlights shining in the dim light. She turned to him in her seat. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. She returned the smile and smirked.  
"Open your mouth and close your eyes." Julie told him.  
"Why? What are you going to do?" Dean asked and she laughed.  
"Don't be silly, Dean. Just do it." He did as he was told and she put a peppermint in his mouth. He opened his eyes to her smiling face. "Now you may kiss me." He laughed and pulled her chin up to meet his.  
"Ugh, please you two, enough already!." Fulton said as he sat down with Aimee in his lap.  
"Oh hey, Fulty." Dean mimed his 5-year old daughter.  
"Hey Fulton. Bombay was looking for Aimee." said Julie.  
"Yeah, he found her. I had to pry him away." Fulton responded. Julie looked at Aimee whose head was falling back into Fulton's chest as she drifted into sleep.  
"We should get going soon." Dean said, observing his daughter. She and Julie were his whole life. You could say she was unexpected, they couple was only twenty years old when they had her. But she was her pride and joy, he didn't want to mess up like his father had done with him. So she is his princess, not matter how many other children they have.  
"Yeah. Let's give it another ten minutes, say goodbye to everyone." Julie responded, struggling a little to pull herself up. She pulled her shawl from the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. She went to the table directly in front of the stage. Sitting there were Charlie, Linda, Coach, Miss McKay, Don Tibbles, Averman, Russ and his date, Luis and his fiancée with their two-year old son.  
"Julie, hi, please sit down." Miss McKay said warmly.  
"Oh I can't. I just came over to say goodbye."  
"So soon?" Coach Bombay asked, finally pulling himself away from his plate.  
"Yeah. Aimee isn't feeling too good and I want to get her home. I had a great time. Besides I'll see all of you tomorrow at the Father's Day picnic at Charlie's house right?"  
"Yeah." Each occupant murmured around the table.  
"Night, guys." Julie said as she went to the next table. Her best friend was whispering feverishly in Guy's ear, looking extremely worried. "Sorry to interrupt?"  
"No it's okay. I need about three drinks anyway." Guy said while getting up. Julie sat down in his place and stared at Connie.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. He's just upset about the whole thing tomorrow. Cause you know technically he isn't the twins' biological father or whatever." Connie said, attempting to remain calm, but really hurting inside. It's not like she could go back in time and correct it. "I just wish he wouldn't keep bringing it up, because it hurts for me to hear that. It wasn't my fault. And he _is_ their father, he's the one raising them. Why can't that be good enough?" She said choking on her tears.  
"Oh Connie." Julie said simply while rubbing her arm. "You know it's good enough. We all know that he is their father. He knows that, he loves that. You can clearly see why Father's Day would upset him, but you need to talk to him. When you're both calm and not drinking." Connie laughed and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "I'm heading home now. If you need me later tonight just call me, okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine, really. I'll talk to Guy when we get home."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
Julie got up and barely took a step before she was once again in front of Adam Banks.  
"We have to stop meeting like this." Adam said laughing, a fresh drink in his hand.  
"Yes we do." Julie smiled. "You're coming tomorrow right?"  
"Of course."  
"Good, I'll see you there. I'm heading home so I'm just doing the rounds, saying goodbye. Don't get too hung over okay? You owe me a game of bullshit."  
"I promise." Adam said smiling. He quickly hugged Julie then went to his table.  
When she finally said goodbye to everyone, her, Dean and Fulton carrying Aimee got inside a spacious SUV and drove home. Once there, Fulton put Aimee to sleep and went to his own bedroom. He didn't really live in the basement, because it was really another level of the house with lots of rooms. Julie got undressed, took of her makeup and got in bed. She sighed loudly and looked around the room. The master bedroom, king-sized bed, two night tables, a walk in closet, sky light and anything she could ever want. She thought back to the minute she first saw Dean, and who would've known that he could give her all of this a decade later. Growing up changes a lot of things.  
"Hey." Dean said to his wife has he climbed into bed next to her, always on the left side.  
"Hi." She barely responded, still deep in thought. Dean took her hand into his and kissed it. Julie broke out of her trance and smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Connie and Guy and Vanessa and Evan. There's so much complicated drama there and it's like, damn, Connie and Guy can never be happy for more than five seconds without something happening. And I just hate that. Because if anybody deserves love and peace then it's them."  
"Do you think she'll ever tell Guy who the father is?"  
"Eventually, but after a lot of time has passed. When they're somewhat stable."  
"And the twins?"  
"She has to tell them when she tells Guy. It's going to be really hard for them to take. Thank god it's a long way off. We have at least thirteen years to deal with that mess. Right now they are legally his children, if not biologically. And I just hope that will be enough." Julie yawned, looked at Dean with a smile, then turned on her side and closed her eyes.

They didn't open again until a few hours later, when her cell phone rang. It was on vibrate which turns out to be pretty loud when it's on wood. She opened the flip of the razor phone and yawned into the microphone.  
"Hello?"  
"Julie!"  
"Connie?"  
"Oh, thank god. Come downstairs and open the door."  
"What the fuck, it's 3 in the morning?"  
"This is like 911 emergency. I need to talk to you."  
"You're serious?"  
"Hey, you said I could call you. Please, please."  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She replaced the phone on the bedside table, grabbed her bath robe and went downstairs to the front door. Opening it displayed Connie, clad only in her tank top and shorts, but somehow not forgetting her pink Coach purse. Julie looked at her, turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen. Connie closed the door behind her and followed Julie. "Did you walk here?" They did live on the same street.  
"The car makes too much noise." Connie sat at the table and placed her bag in front of her. Julie handed her a cup of tea. "How do you drink tea?"  
"I pretend it's coffee." She said sitting down next to her.  
"Oh sorry. I didn't think anyone would be awake." A twenty-something blonde stood before them, wearing only Fulton's duck jersey. All of Fulton's girlfriends looked the same: blonde hair, dark brown eyes, skinny, and they were either a figure skater, a dancer, a gymnast and there was always the odd model or two. "I'm Andrea, Fulton's girlfriend. I was just looking to get some water."  
"There should be some bottles in the fridge. Help yourself." Andrea grabbed two bottles of Poland Spring then quickly went back down the stairs leading to the lower floor.  
"It's kind of sad, actually." Connie commented, stirring a pound of sugar into her tea. "All of his girlfriends look the same."  
"Look like the same girl, you mean." Julie corrected, taking a sip. She was of course, referring to Tammy Duncan. Everyone in District 5 knew about Fulton's crush on Tammy. But in their junior year at Eden Hall, Tammy came back and her and Fulton hit it off. But for college she went somewhere in Canada to train in figure skating. It broke Fulton's heart. So now every single one of his girlfriends looks and acts like her.  
"Hey, so do you think he calls them all Tammy in bed?" Connie asked, trying her hardest not to laugh. Julie snorted and broke out laughing.  
"I would hope not. Poor Fulton." They laughed.  
"Poor Andrea." Connie said blowing into her tea.  
"So you just woke me up at three a.m., what's the big emergency?"  
"Oh yeah. Well I figured out why the hell I've been so emotional lately."  
"Great. Why?" Instead of answering Connie slid the bag over to Julie. Julie opened it and pulls out the item on top. "You're out of gum, oh my god!" She said sarcastically pulling out an empty orbit gum box. Connie motions for her to keep going. "Okay, okay." She pulls out a white wand with red lines on it. "Is this what I think it is?"  
"If you think it's a positive pregnancy test then yes."  
"Oh my god! When did you take this?"  
"Right when I got home. And to make sure I wasn't hallucinating I took two more, from different kits. Please tell me why you would want to piss on a stick when you could just piss in a cup?"  
"They're all positive?" Julie asked, her mouth agape. Connie nodded. "You're such a biter." Julie said laughing, sliding the purse back across the table.  
"Oh please, I don't copy you."  
"You're only pregnant because I am." Julie said mockingly, in a little kid's nanananana voice.  
"Really? Cause I was under the impression that I'm pregnant cause I had sex." She said smiling coyly. It was the beauty of exhaustion, when silliness takes over.  
"Well obviously. But I did it first and now you're just following me. Just like when I was three months pregnant with Aimee and you're two months pregnant with the twins. Then me and Dean decided to get married and then you married Guy. Copier, copier, copier. Biter!" She said laughing.  
"I'm done now." Connie said, her laugh breaking off,suddenly aware of how tired she was.  
"Me too." Julie responded, calming down. "So you haven't told Guy?"  
"Not yet."  
"Is he gonna be happy?"  
"Are you kidding me? Like a pig in shit. He can't wait to have a baby."  
"Can you? This will be your third baby and you're twenty-five years old."  
"I know, it's crazy. But I love Guy and I want him to be happy. And yeah, I guess I want a new baby, it'll be fun. We'll have to lose weight together again." She said, making them both laugh. "And I guess it'll be much better this time. First of all, I'm married and I actually own a house, and a job to take leave from. This baby was conceived in love and not in a really drunk mistake. This will be good."  
"Yeah. It will." Julie agreed, trying to console her friend.  
"I'm sorry I worried you and woke you up. I just needed to talk."  
"I know. Anytime. That's what Best Friends are for, Con." She said hugging her. Julie walked Connie to the door and put her bathrobe over her to walk home in.  
Julie went back upstairs, snuggled up on Dean's shoulder, and fell asleep.

**  
6/22/06  
Yeah, there you go. I did all of this around 2 am but I'm just kind of indifferent about where its going. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Deep End

**((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Not the movies characters nor the actual NHL team. Just the non-movie characters are mine because blah, I say so. The Deep End is a song by Crossfade.))**

((I'm sick of non-POV writing. So here we go. Enjoy!))

**The Deep End**  
Julie's POV

I grab a bottle of water from the cooler and sit down at a picnic table. I'm sitting in Charlie's huge backyard, complete with an in ground pool, a trampoline and patio. The whole minor league thing really paid off for him. I'm early, so I'm basically sitting here by myself while Dean and Fulton help Charlie bring out the rest of the tables. Linda is getting her kids dressed and Aimee is using the bathroom. The sun is beating down on me and I'm extremely hungry. This pregnancy is seriously kicking my ass. Aimee wasn't as bad, but this one is already kicking me and moving a lot.  
"Hey Julie." I turn around to see Luis and his son, Erik coming through the gate to the backyard.  
"Hey guys. Where's Elena?" I ask, noticing the lack of his beautiful Latina fiancée. That was another complicated story. Luis was quite the player, and rumor has it so was Elena, so nobody knows how it all happened. All we know is that Luis went to Miami for a year and came back with a pregnant girl. Erik Perez-Mendoza was the product of such. They seem to be happy together and Elena is really nice, so it all ended up working out.  
"She had to work today." Luis said taking a seat next to me.  
"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry."  
"No, it'll be fine." Luis pulled his two year old son unto his lap. "Besides, I already got my father's day present from her." He said with a sly smile. Classic Luis, his mind always on the same thing. It never ends, does it? Hopefully that didn't get passed on to Erik. While he looked like his father, Erik had more of his mother's features: brown hair, darker complexion and beautiful hazel eyes.  
"Luis!" Charlie's voice came, slightly struggled. I turned around to see him, Dean and Fulton hoisting a huge table through the back door. "Come help up with this, man!"  
"Okay." Luis responded, putting his son on the seat next to his then rushing over to help the guys. From somewhere inside I hear my name being called. Then I see Linda at the kitchen window, motioning for me to come inside.  
I walk into the kitchen, my eyes adjusting from the bright sunlight outside. Aimee is sitting with Brad at the table, drinking from juice boxes.  
"Hey." Linda greeted me from the island where she was cutting a watermelon. "You looked pretty lonely out there by yourself." She said brightly, picking up the cut pieces and placing them meticulously into a bowl.  
"No I had Erik." I say with a smile, as I sit down on a bar stool.  
"Have you ever heard that kid speak?"  
"Never." I respond truthfully. Erik always tagged along with his parents but never said a word to anyone. "But he can talk, really well for his age. He even knows some Spanish from his grandparents. He talks to the kids."  
"Yeah I know, Brad told me. It just seems strange." Linda says with a laugh. "Would you like some Iced Tea?"  
"Sure." I say looking around. "You know I've never been in here before." I say honestly.  
"And what do you think?"  
"It's beautiful." I say, admiring the intricate designs on the walls.  
"Casey did it. She did a great job." Linda said, handing me a glass.  
"How is she?" I ask, referring to her recent divorce.  
"She's dealing. It has to be hard for her, though. They were married almost eleven years." She sighed. "But she likes it in New York and she seems set on staying there."  
"How's Charlie doing with that?"  
"Oh you know. Charlie doesn't deal with things, he fights them. "  
"Or ignores them." I say, taking a huge gulp of the drink.  
"Knock, knock," Comes a cheerful voice from the doorway. To my surprise it was none other than Connie wearing a bright yellow tank top. She comes into the kitchen and puts a bowl of lime Jell-O on the counter. "Hey guys." She said, still smiling.  
"Hey Connie." I said, slight confusion in my voice, trying to catch her eye. I looked over at Linda who seemed confused and slightly frightened but hid it with a smile.  
"Oh, I'll put that in the fridge until later." She said, picking up the bowl.  
"Where are the twins?" I asked, trying to make the moment less awkward.  
"Outside with Guy." She responded, her smile never faltering. Just as the silence got painful, the baby monitor on the counter lit up and Joshua's cries came through loud and clear.  
"Oh, he's awake. I'll see you guys outside in a bit." Once Linda left the room, I got up from my chair and stared at Connie.  
"What?" She asked innocently. I looked at the table where Aimee and Brad, were sitting. They were engaged in a conversation about only god-knows-what.  
"Exactly" I lowered my voice so only Connie could hear me. "Exactly what the fuck has gotten into you?"  
"Julie, I'm fine I swear!" I raise my eyebrows. "I was just being nice like you said." She answered with a grin. I resist the urge to laugh.  
"Yeah Cons. Nice like, Hello, friendly nice. Not I'm here to stalk you and do it with a creepy smile on my face…nice." I say sternly, then burst out laughing and Connie joined me. "You really freaked me out. I honestly thought you were high or something."  
"Oh, I wasn't that bad."  
"You were like a Stepford Wife on uppers."  
"Okay, okay. But I made you laugh right?"  
"Yes, but that's beside the point. You're supposed to be trying to get along with Linda, not scare the hell out of her. C'mon." I say leading the way back to the patio. There were four tables set up where various ducks were sitting with their families or girlfriends. Technically speaking, for a father's day barbeque, the only fathers were Charlie, Dean, Luis and Guy. But any excuse for the team to hang out was used. Over the past few years, many things had changed. Like Averman, who went into real estate and is now married to a woman named Katherine, or Goldburg who took over his family's restaurant and has had his steady girlfriend Jessica for three years. Then of course Dwayne, who had finally given up on Connie, got married to his college sweetheart Peyton. On our way to our table we ran into someone rather familiar attached to Fulton's arm.  
"Julie, Connie, I'd like you to meet someone." Connie nudged my back and I winked at her in return.  
"Oh yes, it's Andrea isn't it?" Fulton looked at me in surprise. "Yeah we met last night. Well, really early this morning." I shake her hand.  
"Yes we did. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to intrude."  
"No, no you didn't." I say with a smile. I know Connie is about to say something ridiculous and I have to brace myself for it.  
"Well I'm Connie, by the way." She said, leaning forward to shake her hand. "You know, that dress looks great on you. Suits you much better than a jersey." Fulton's eyes grew in shock and Andrea blushed slightly. "Excuse us." Connie said and went around the couple. We hid our laughter until we are far out of earshot. Fulton will probably get Connie back for that later, but it was worth it. We both sit down at a table with a large umbrella.  
"So have you told Guy yet?" I ask of her, seeing Guy playing with Evan.  
"No. I'm waiting for the perfect moment."  
"Perfect as in completely spontaneous and oddly out of place?" She turns to me and smiles.  
"You know me far too well."  
End POV

While Erik, Brad, Aimee, Vanessa and Evan played in the blue rubber pool filled with two feet of water, all the adults ate, played cards and just plain enjoyed each other's company. On one side of a picnic table sat Connie, Linda and Julie, the other was their husbands respectively. Josh was being cuddled by Bombay at a nearby table.  
"No way. That's so stupid." Charlie complained.  
"The new jerseys look like crap too, because they changed the logo along with the name." Julie chimed in.  
"Yeah I know. So now our jerseys are completely meaningless." Guy responded, pouring ketchup all over his cheeseburger.  
"But you have to admit "Mighty" sounds a little over the top. And people shorten it just to "Ducks" all the time." Linda added.  
"Exactly. So why the hell do they need to actually change it?" Guy demanded.  
"I say that they can be the stupid Anaheim Ducks and we'll be the Minneapolis Mighty Ducks and they can all bite me." Charlie said with enthusiasm.   
"Charlie!" Linda scolded. Brad had been in trouble for saying "screw this" or "damnit" as a response to anything thanks to his father. Julie, Connie, Dean and Guy hid their smiles. It was a common joke amongst the team that Linda wasn't Charlie's wife, he was his mother that he happened to be sleeping with.  
"C'mon babe, he's not even here." Charlie whined. "Anyway, you guys agree?"  
"Definitely." Guy cheered.  
"I'll go get the dessert." Linda said, excusing herself from the table. Out of nowhere Adam sat down in her spot and grabbed the hotdog from Charlie's plate.  
"Hey guys. What are we talking about over here?" He asked, him mouth still full. He swallowed. "I had to escape from there. That Andrea girl was talking about fucking hair spray or something and Fulton's too busy ogling her to shut her up, and you know Dwayne and his wife are too nice to say anything. Besides her skinniness makes me so hungry. Like I want to eat more for her."  
"Don't worry she'll be gone in a week, replaced by yet another blonde figure skater-slash-model or whatever. Only about five of every twenty have even a slight personality." Dean reassured him.  
"Or a brain." Adam added, now taking a huge gulp from Charlie's drink.  
"So what's going on over here?"  
"I'm pregnant." Connie blurted. Julie put a fake surprised look on her face and looked across the table at Guy's reaction. He had been in the middle of taking a drink, so naturally he had spit it out onto his plate and started coughing.  
"What?" He says, still coughing a little.  
"I'm pregnant." Connie said, calm as ever, looking around as if completely bored with the situation.  
"You're…you're preg--" His eyes widened and he stared at his wife. "We're going to have a baby? But, uh, I, um, how?"  
"Did you never get the sex talk, Guy?" Adam, asked, now starting in on Dean's abandoned plate.  
"No, I didn't mean how. I mean wow, you're pregnant."  
"Yes I am. And I have an ob/gyn appointment at one o'clock so we have to leave." Connie stood up and grabbed her purse from underneath the table. "Damn, the kids are still in the pool." She reminded Guy when he anxiously got up as well.  
"We're staying. We'll bring them to our house until you guys are finished." Dean said, rescuing his plate from Adam.  
"Are you guys sure?" Connie asked her two friends.  
"Of course. Aimee has been bored lately, it'll be fun for them." Julie reassured her.  
"Okay, just call one of us if anything happens." Connie said before she started walking away. "Bye, everyone."  
"Hey Con." She turned. "Perfect moment." Julie said with a wink and the couple left.  
"He's really excited. There's a fathers day gift." Dean said to the table.  
"He never really did get the sex talk you know." Charlie said with a smirk.  
"Well of course not. Wasn't his mother a stripper?" Adam asked, finally done eating.  
"That's how she got pregnant with him, I believe. You know he's distantly related to Fulton right? Like a second cousin once removed on his dad's side. And I'm still not convinced the you two aren't related somehow." Charlie continued, pointed at Julie and Adam right next to her.  
"That would be strange considering we've dated."  
A little boy with dark brown hair came running up to the table in his blue bathing suit.  
"Aunt Julie, where did my mom go?" Evan asked.  
"She had to go somewhere with your dad, but she'll be back. Until then you and your sister are coming to our house for a while."  
"Oh, okay." He said, slightly disappointed but running back to join his friends anyway.  
"What a momma's boy, that one." Adam commented. "So wait, why has Aimee been bored lately?"  
"Isn't that obvious?" Dean asked. Adam raised his eyebrows in questioning, "Well her favorite playmate is far too busy screwing the Tammy Duncan imposter. " Everyone laughed. Linda came back to the table with Connie's Jell-O and some whipped cream, of which Adam was the first to take a bit of.  
"Hey, Adam, are you sure you're not pregnant?" Julie mocked him.  
"I hope not." He answered sarcastically. Coach Bombay walked over to the table, still holding Josh.  
"Hey, everyone. As much as I do love kids, I don't do diapers, so I figured I'd come over and let daddy do the honors." Charlie stood, took his son and headed inside. Bombay took his place at the table and gladly accepted the jello Linda handed him.  
"Hey, Coach, where's Orion today?"  
"He couldn't make it. He had to go to the doctor with his daughter."  
"Hey so, do you think we could ever just call you, you know, Gordon?" Adam asked in between spoonfuls of jello. "And Orion, Ted."  
"Or Gordo and Teddy. That would be cool." Charlie rejoined the table with his son in his lap.  
"It's not like I ask you guys to call me Coach."  
"Or Bombay." Dean added.  
"It's just always been that way."  
"Yeah. I think I'd feel weird calling you Gordon."  
"Oh yeah, I've always wanted to ask you guys. When someone says coach, how do you know which one of us you're talking about."  
"Most of the time we just address you both as Coach. But between ourselves we use the last names." Julie answered.  
"Right, like I just said 'Coach,' that's you, 'where is Orion', third person." Adam clarified.  
"Good system."  
"It's had a good eight years of experience so we pretty much have it down packed." Charlie said as he took the bottle from the table and began feeding Josh.  
….  
**6-30-06  
8 day update, man am I good.  
I did this because I need to start focusing on _Eden Hall Mighty Ducks_ cause I have absolutely nothing done for the new chapter.  
Anything I need to say here…hmm…  
Well the whole Fulton and Guy being related is reference to the actors who play them, who are actually brothers.  
Guy's mom being a stripper I have no actual proof of but in the first movie when the kids have the sports illustrated they hold it up and say "Look Guy, it's your mom" and he gets angry, so I thought I'd add that little bit in. Elena Perez is an actual family member of mine and I love her name.  
The whole conversation about the Anaheim Ducks jerseys was added by my friend Cole, who has never once seen the movies but is an avid hockey fan and was outraged about the uniform change.  
Oh and I need to say this because in each chapter I seem to change things so let me clarify. Aimee is 4 1/2 years old. Brad is 5. The twins are 4. Erik is 2 and Josh is 8 months. Julie is actually seven months pregnant, not six  
If you notice anything else, please tell me.**

Review Replies: Chapter 1  
_MickEmousina_- Thanks for reviewing. Julie and Dean is my favorite pairing too, even though I'm sacrificing them in _Eden Hall Mighty Ducks_. Connie and Guy always have drama. Keep reading.  
_A_- glad you like it. Maybe I can turn you over from a/j and make you like d/j? who knows. There is plenty of both in _EHMD_

Review Replies: Chapter 2  
_Hockey-girl 90 _and _RIP MuM_- thanks for viewing. I'm glad you like it.  
_Donna79_- Thanks for your review. Hope you keep reading. I like to keep people guessing on the twin's father drama.  
_ANNA LIZA_- good guesses on the twins, but I can't say just yet. Wouldn't it be a twist if they took a paternity test and Guy really is the father! No, no, can't reveal it yet. Thanks for your review and inspiration  
And if you wanted you could make an account, just for reviewing, and who knows you may be inspired to wrote some fics of your own.   
**  
Dunno when I'll next update. Not before I update EHMD, so wait for both. **


	4. Still Running

**((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Not the movies' characters or the actual NHL team. Just the non-movie characters are mine. Still Running is a song by Chevelle))**

((So, I've only read like three stories where Charlie and Linda are actually together, and even if they are they never have any scenes together, as a couple. So I wrote this for that purpose.))

By seven everyone had gone home. Linda cleaned up and put away the remaining food and Charlie put away the tables. Then Linda bathed the boys and put them to sleep. She and Charlie were in their bedroom, making out on the bed. Just as the moment got really heated, Joshua's cries were heard again on the baby monitor.  
"Leave it." Charlie said, kissing Linda's neck.  
"I can't." She responded, and slid herself off the bed. She adjusted her camisole and left the room. Charlie sighed and took off his half-unbuttoned shirt. He replaced it with a plain white one, then some plaid pajama pants. When Linda came back to the room he was sitting in bed, back against the headboard.  
"Sorry, honey." She said as she joined him.  
"Don't be." Charlie answered coldly, then tucked himself under the covers and turned away from his wife.  
"What's your problem?"  
"Nothing."  
"Fine, keep everything to yourself like you always do." Charlie got up and let loose.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"You never talk to me Charlie, ever. You just bottle everything up and when it becomes too much you let it loose on me. That's not fair."  
"Did you ever think that _you_ might be the problem?"  
"How? I try to help you."  
"No, Linda. You try to fix me. Do really think I'm upset because we didn't have sex? No, it's not that we didn't. It's that you left in the middle of being with me, and you always do."  
"Joshua was crying, I had to go to him."  
"Okay that I understand. But a lot of the time, it isn't the kids. We'll be just talking and you always cut out right in the middle of it. The phone rings, or you have to go somewhere or something else. I'm your husband, I'm supposed to come first. You've always come first to me."  
"Oh, please. This is all really just you lashing out at me because of your mom going to New York."  
"Holy shit, there you go again. Linda, would you please stop fucking analyzing me? No, this isn't about my mom, this is about you and me. And you're still not fucking listening to a word I say." He sighed, he hated losing his temper and exploding like that.  
"You know that I hate it when you speak to me that way."  
"Yeah, well. I owe you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Linda, you talk to me like I'm one of the kids. You're condescending and you always correct me." Charlie got out of the bed and grabbed his pillow.  
"I don't try to be that way."  
"But you are. What happened to that woman I got married to? The one who loved me the way I was, and didn't try to change me. The girl I met who had so many things in common with. Please, tell me what the hell happened?"  
"Why don't you tell me what you want to hear?" Linda asked him angrily.  
"I don't want to hear anything from you right now." He grabbed his pillow and left the bedroom.

…  
The next morning when Linda got out the shower Charlie was standing at the sink brushing his teeth. She wrapped a towel around her chest and walked over to him.  
"I almost half expected not to see you this morning." She said to his reflection in the mirror. "I'm so sorry, Charlie."  
"I'm the one who should be sorry." He spit out the remaining tooth paste and put the brush away. "I said a lot last night and it really wasn't fair to just explode like that."  
"No it wasn't. But you were right." He turned to look at her. She smiled meekly. "You were right about all of it."  
"I was?"  
"Yeah. I mean obviously we're not the same people we were when we were sixteen, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. It's just that now, everything is so different and I don't know what I'm doing, and that really scares the hell out of me."  
"You've been pushing me away for a while now. Like ever since Josh was born."  
"I know, I'm sorry. And I don't want to change you, or fix you. I love you."  
Charlie took a step forward and hugged Linda. "I love you too."  
"Really? Even though I'm a crazy control-freak?"  
"I married you, didn't I?" He said with a smile.  
"So maybe you're just as crazy?"  
"Definitely." They both laughed, then he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
"I have an idea." She said when they pulled away.  
…

Connie walked in the front door and closed it behind her.  
"Julie?"  
"Kitchen!" Connie came into the kitchen to find a blue-eyed baby boy sitting in a high chair.  
"Okay, so I wasn't imagining seeing a playpen in the living room. Is Brad here too?"  
"Yeah. Dean and Fulton took them to see that new Garfield movie though. Do me a favor and feed him? I need to start making dinner." Connie put her bag down and opened the apple sauce-like food.  
"What are they doing here?" Connie dipped the spoon halfway into the container then fed it to Josh.  
"Charlie and Linda are going on a mini-vacation. A mock honeymoon thing, since they never really had a real one." Julie said, pulling two large containers from the refrigerator.  
"Oh, that's nice."  
"Yeah, it's sweet. I think they've been on the rocks lately and need some time together."  
"So you're taking care of the kids?"  
"Just until nine. Then Linda's mother is picking them up."  
"She's going to take both of them?" Connie asked, slightly shocked.  
"I know, that's what I said. I volunteered to take Brad, so him and Aimee could hang out, but she said she wanted both of them."  
"Why on earth would you volunteer to take Brad? Josh is the calm one." Connie smiled, and continued feeding him.  
"Well she's taking them both. It's only for five days though, and besides Brad starts summer camp in tomorrow, so it shouldn't be too bad."  
"God, he is so freaking cute." Connie said, done feeding him, picked him out of the chair and held him in her lap. "He looks just like his mother, too. It's kind of freaky. Are we sure Charlie is the father? Maybe Linda found some way to like asexually reproduce or something." Julie laughed and turned just in time to see Josh pull at Connie's hair.  
"Oh no, he's definitely Charlie's son." She poured raw pasta into a boiling pot of water. "So how did it go at the doctor's yesterday?"  
"The usual. He read me the riot act: no drinking, smoking, eating better, only certain type of exercise, and blah, blah, blah. He did the sonogram too."  
"And?"  
"And I couldn't see a goddamned thing, it's still too small. Guy saw it though; I thought he was going to piss his pants."  
"So he's happy?"  
"He's through the freaking roof. He's flipping out. I'm not kidding, Jul, I will kill him."  
"He'll calm down eventually."  
"Are you and I both talking about Guy Germaine? No, he won't. Maybe it would be better had he been with me when I was pregnant the first time, but no, he was still living at home then, so he has no idea what he is in for."  
"Poor Guy." When they were both pregnant the first time, her, Connie, Dean, Adam and sometimes Fulton were living in a penthouse apartment owned by Adam's family. Despite the three bedrooms, it was hard to escape the wrath that was Connie Moreau. "Did he tell his mother, then?"  
"Yes he did, and she is just as thrilled. Even though she thinks the twins are his anyway."  
"And did you tell your family?" Julie said timidly. Her family was always a sore subject for Connie. Julie had seen her parents twice, at the wedding and the twins' baptism.  
"Are you insane?"  
"Connie you have to tell them. It's their only grandchildren."  
"Not anymore. Taylor, that complete slut is pregnant." Taylor was one of the seven siblings Connie had.  
"Wait, Taylor, didn't I meet her. Isn't she the one that tried hooking up with Fulton?"  
"Tried and succeeded. I'll never forgive him for that." She was now giving Josh a bottle of juice.  
"Didn't she just turn twenty?"  
"Nineteen."  
"Following in her sister's footsteps I see."  
"Screw you, Julie. I wasn't a slut like her."  
"But you hooked up with just as many people. When you and Guy broke up in college both of you decided it was a good idea to sleep with half of the campus. Didn't you wake up with Rick Riley one morning?"  
"That was a very, very drunken night."  
"And his younger brother, Ryan?"  
"Hey, that's not fair. We were actually dating. Believe it or not he isn't a complete ass like his brother." Julie sighed and changed the subject. Connie's insane drunken college escapades were exactly the reason Guy wasn't the twin's biological father.  
"So does Taylor know who the father is?"  
"Of course not."  
"Surprise, surprise." Julie said under her breath. But Connie heard her anyway.  
"Okay, Miss Chastity. You're not so bad yourself."  
"You know I've only slept with Dean."  
"I'm sorry, which one of us was it that has made-out with every guy on the team? And a fair few of the varsity players as well."  
"Yes but I dated Dean, Adam and Scooter."  
"And what about Gunnar Stahl?"  
"Okay, that was mostly the tequila's fault. It was just a rebound thing anyway." She drained the pasta into the sink.  
"Sure." Connie said with a smile. "Don't you have like a ranking system for them?"  
"Just for the hockey players." Julie said laughing.  
"Which is like what 15?"  
"Seventeen."  
"Yeah, who's the slut now."  
"Okay, it's just kissing. Everybody does stuff like that in college. And most of them were either dares or under the influence of alcohol."  
"Who is number one?"  
"I can't say." She says smiling.  
"Fine then just tell me what number Guy is?"  
"Umm, I think he's seven."  
"At least he's top ten then." She said sarcastically.  
"Please, he's only one notch above Dean. Besides some people get better with time. " Julie said trying not to laugh.  
"Has Dean?"  
"Not really." They both laughed.  
"Exactly what are you making?" She was bouncing Josh in her lap.  
"I really despise cooking. But Aimee wanted spaghetti for some unknown reason." She turned back to the stove and added the sauce to the pasta. Josh started to cry and Connie quickly consoled him and let him lay against her shoulder.  
"So are you ever going to tell me what the baby is going to be?"  
"Good luck with that." Dean came in through the living room and sat down at the kitchen table. "I've been trying to get her to tell me and she won't budge."  
"Come on, Julie. Just tell us, what's the big deal? That way I'll know which set of the twin's clothes to give you."  
"Keep them both until you know what your baby will be. And you can buy me green and yellow. Those are neutral colors."  
"Please tell us?" Dean cooed.  
"No. Where are Aimee and Brad?"  
"With Fulton outside. I believe they're playing 'check the hockey player'. Brad makes up some interesting games."  
"Yeah well, again, he's Charlie's son."  
"Oh yeah, Connie. I saw your brother at the movies."  
"Which one?"  
"Umm, I don't remember."  
"It couldn't have been Cam, Chris or John cause they all live out of state. Was it Paul, Mike, or Luke?"  
"I'm pretty sure it was Paul."  
"I hope you didn't say hi, cause I hate Paul."  
"Sorry I did. Why do you hate Paul?"  
"Because he's an ass. You didn't tell him I was pregnant did you?"  
"No."  
"Good. That freaking moron."  
"Do you like any of your family members?"  
"I love my dad."  
"You mean Matthew? Isn't he your step dad?"  
"Exactly. He's not related to me, he's more like a hostage." Connie said smiling. Julie and Dean both stared at her. "Okay, fine. Mike is nice. The twins I can deal with and Luke was the only one who tolerated me when we were younger."  
"You have twin brothers?"  
"Cam and Chris are identical twins. Didn't you know that?"  
"No, considering I've never met them." Julie took plates from the cupboard and brought them to the stove.  
"Yeah well they did the smart thing and got away from my mother. They both live in Connecticut."  
"And the other one who lives out of state? Um, John?"  
"Oh he's an ass too. Last we heard he's like a drug dealer in Jersey or something."  
"Who's the oldest?"  
"Michael."  
"The youngest?"  
"Taylor the slut." She said sweetly.  
"I meant the youngest Moreau."  
"Oh Luke is ten months younger than me."  
"And of all of those children you are the only one to have your own kids? How is that even possible?"  
"You mean besides stupid Taylor. It's pretty simple actually. Mike is married but just hasn't had any kids, Chris is gay and Cam won't get married until they legalize gay marriage, Paul and John sleep with anything that moves but they don't have kids, at least none they know about, and Luke is waiting until he gets married."  
"And I thought my family was messed up." Dean said.  
"That why I happily changed my name when I got married."  
"Oh please. The Germaine family is equally screwed up. Maybe the next generation won't be as insane." Julie said, putting a plate of pasta in front of Dean.  
"We can only hope." Connie said sarcastically. Josh had fallen asleep in her arms. "I'm going to go put him down." She got up and out Josh in his playpen in the living room.  
"Con, can you tell Fulton to bring the kids inside?" She yelled from the kitchen. Before Connie even reached the door, Fulton walked in with Brad on his back and Aimee clinging to his neck.  
"Hey, Connie, a little help please?" Connie picked up Aimee and carried her to the kitchen. The three of them sat down and were served their dinner.  
"Okay, well I thinks its time I get back to my own little monsters."  
"Good luck with Guy."  
"Thanks, trust me, I'll need it."

7-2-06  
2 days…and I'm updating. Think of this as a gift, I never do this. But I got a lot of feedback on the last chapter, and I figured, what the hell, let me just give it to you. Not all the much happens in this chapter, most of it is just them reminiscing about college and giving you some interesting information. Connie's many brothers and sisters was the work of my co-writer Ali. The name Taylor comes from One Tree Hill, Haley's sister is named Taylor and I like that name. The line "he's not related to me, he's more like a hostage" is from the movie The Wedding Date. I love the way people guess at the father of the twins, I think I'll have to tell you eventually, but not any time soon. I might update once more this week, but I'm not making any promises. On Friday I'll be going on vacation for 8 days with my family and friends so there won't be any updates. I'll see what I can do.  
Broken Gem- glad to see you picked this one out of the many to read. Dean/Julie and Connie/Guy is always my way to go.  
Donna79- yeah, obviously Garret is the cuter brother((Guy)) but no they don't like anything alike. Except that in basically all of his movies Elden ((Fulton)) does have the same blonde hair as Garret. Mighty Ducks is the exception, and I'm convinced his bandana is covering up his roots. Just a theory. I didn't really like Linda all that much either, but since ever other girl is occupied I had to give Charlie someone.  
MickEmousina- Apparently Adam is eating because Andrea's thinness makes him hungry. Lol, I don't know why I put that in. Glad you enjoyed it.  
Hockey-girl90- thanks for reviewing. Here's hoping this update was soon enough for you.  
Lyndal- Good guesses, I never thought of it that way. Adam seems to be the top favorite, then Charlie. Maybe Fulton will get up there too. It's not likely to be Luis, but interesting take on it. It definitely isn't Dean. All of my stories have Dean with Julie, and only Julie. I like how I put the whole Guy maybe being the father in everyone's heads. Thanks for reading.  
Anna Liza- the diaper bit was me trying to show how responsible Charlie had become and Gordon underlying fear of children. The new jerseys look really stupid to me, and I don't like it. I want my own duck jersey, with name and number, but I want the one they have in the movie. Evan's hair is dark brown like Connie's but Vanessa's hair is lighter, so take that as you will. The only blonde children thus far is Aimee, Julie's daughter. Connie had a DNA test done when she was pregnant, which I found out is actually possible but they don't like to do it because it could make a person miscarry.  
Thank you so much for pointing that out to me. Yes sorry, I never really clarified that. Connie was 18 when she got pregnant, and had turned 19 by the time she had the kids. I made Connie the youngest duck besides Ken even though the truth is she is one of the older actors. Julie was 19 when she got pregnant and had turned 20 by the time she had Aimee. They got pregnant barely two months apart from each other. So if Aimee is four then Julie is about to turn 25. Connie is 24. Sorry I had you guys confused on that. It ties in more to the back story than anything else. I'd rather they be at least 26.

**((READ THIS))**  
There was a whole back-story to this that was thought up by my co-writer Ali. But it was too complicated and I prefer Connie with Guy. In the original version, the reason everyone thought Adam was the father of the twin's was because in their senior year at Eden Hall Connie was pregnant the first time and Adam was the father. Nobody knew about it, not even Julie because Connie had gone to live with her aunt for the summer. When she was 4 months, she miscarried and then came back to Minneapolis to start college with the rest of her team. The only ones who knew were Coach Bombay and Connie. Adam found out about the incident later on, and was upset because he was still in love with Connie. So when she got pregnant the second time he felt he was responsible for that first child and they got married. Instead of Fulton living downstairs in Julie and Dean's home, it was Connie and Adam, and the house was in Chicago. Even though at that point Connie wasn't in love with Adam and they had separate rooms. The father of the twins was the same in both stories though. It was very eerie and Ali hates the whole Connie/Guy thing so she dismissed it. Guy was living in Texas and they didn't speak anymore. But I uncomplicated it and put my second favorite couple together. All of the Julie/Dean, Charlie/Linda, Fulton/Tammy and stuff was the same.  
Just thought you'd like to know that.


	5. My Oh My

**((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Not the movies' characters or the actual NHL team. Just the non-movie characters are mine.My Oh My is a song by Aqua.))**

Julie watched as the digital clock on the night table switched from 5:57 to 5:58. She had been staring at it since eleven when she had lain down to sleep. She was lying on her side, Dean's arm draped over hers, then interlaced with her open hand. Every time she closed her eyes she would open them a few minutes later. She closed her eyes one final time and started to feel the exhastion taking over her. Then a loud beeping blared through the clock's speakers.  
"Damnit forgot to turn the alarm off." Dean moaned, rolled over and leaned over Julie to hit the off button. Once the noise stopped he turned on his back and pulled the blanket over his face. Julie seized this opportunity to finally get up. She threw the blankets off herself and sat up in the bed. "Jules, what are you doing?"  
"Getting up?" She said while sliding her feet into her slippers.  
"It's six o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday."  
"Well once I'm awake, I'm awake. So, I might as well start the day." She started to stand up slowly. Dean sat up and looked at Julie in dim light of the morning.  
"Did you ever fall asleep?" She sighed and pulled her robe around her.  
"Not really, no."  
"Oh not the no-sleeping thing again."  
"That, plus backaches, my feet increasing a full size and a half, heartburn, my boobs being freakishly heavy, and peeing every five seconds. I'm just feeling freaking excellent." She said, on the verge of tears.  
"This is the third time this week, Jules--" He was cut off when the phone on the bedside table rang. Julie sighed, waddled to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?" Dean pushed the blankets to his feet and jumped out of bed, in the direction of the bathroom. Before he closed the door he could hear Julie and instantly figured out who she was talking to. "It's six o'clock in the morning. Sorry if I can't remember to say 'Hello, Portman Residence, Julie speaking' two minutes after I've woken up…well it's six o'clock in the morning over here, mother." He closed the door and took a long shower.  
When he opened the door Julie was lying on the bed, still holding the phone to her ear. When she saw Dean she brought her pointer finger to her temple, made a trigger with her thumb and mouthed the word "Ka-Boom". Dean smiled and got dressed.  
"Yes, I know. Of course. Yes, it will all be ready. I swear. Yes, yes." Julie rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Right, yeah. Alright, bye. Sorry, goodbye, _Mother_." She hit the off button and threw the phone at the pillow.  
"So how's Satan? All is good in Hell I hope?" He asked while running a comb through his hair. Instead of being offended Julie smiled.  
"Apparently Maine was too hot this summer and she's sitting in a café underneath the Eiffel Tower. And its around noon over there, she didn't realize she was calling so early."  
"My ass."  
"Yeah well, look forward to plenty of it. She called to make arrangements for her visit next month."  
"Remind me again why?"  
"Her and my father both want to be here for the birth of their grandchild. They're only staying for a week after the baby is born."  
"What if they get here and my son or daughter decides he or she doesn't want to see the devil and stays in there for another nine months, then what?"  
"Dean." She said scolding him. "They're arriving at my due date, for all we know I could've already gone into labor by then. And besides it's a month and a half away from now." She stood up and put her hands in his.  
"That won't be enough time. I bet she has an entire list of ridiculous requests putting more stress on you. Like an entire mini-fridge of Evian in her room and only a certain kind of soap, and feather pillows."  
"Actually she's allergic to feathers."  
"So I'll pick that day to buy Aimee a bird then."  
"Dean." He leaned his forehead to hers.  
"Sorry." He whispered. "I just hate that she's doing this. You don't even sleep anymore and now she's putting pressure on you for something that is over a month away."  
"Hey, it'll all be worth it when you hold that beautiful baby boy--" Dean's eyes widened with elation. "Oops…"  
"It's a boy?" Julie sighed and nodded, no longer able to keep it a secret.  
"Yes, we're having a boy. And by the way Landon means grassy plain, Aiden means fiery. Wynne means light complexion and I like that more for a girl. Bryce can be a middle name, it means son of a noble-man." Dean looked disappointed. "I have a name in mind. I think you'll like it."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Hey, hey, hey. One secret a day."

…  
Julie didn't even bother knocking and closed the door behind her. She heard the TV on in the living room and sat down in the leather recliner across from the couch. There Connie sat, remote in hand, flipping through the channels. She had Guy's head in her lap, her free hand unconsciously playing with his hair. Guy was sound asleep with a book balanced on his chest titled "Parenthood: For Fathers". Connie sighed with frustration and turned the TV off.  
"Interesting choice of reading." I said with a smile. Connie rolled her eyes.  
"So what's the big news?" She put her elbow on the armrest and let her head rest in her hand.  
"You still want to know the sex of the baby right?" Connie's eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Yes!"  
"It's a boy."  
"Oh my god! Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're not just bullshitting me because I've been bitching about you telling me?"  
"As much fun as that would be. No. I let it slip while I was talking to Dean and just figured I should finally let it out."  
"Oh, Jul. I'd get up and hug you but…" She looked down at Guy. "I really don't want to wake him up. If I do he'll continue to read this stupid book. Do you know he started baby-proofing the house?"  
"Does he realize that first of all the birth is months away and then the baby won't be able to walk for a few more months. Ergo, you have at least a year to worry about all of that stuff."  
"That's what I told him. But he's crazy."  
"He's excited."  
"Yeah, if only everyone would be so excited." Julie raised her eyebrows in questioning and Connie sighed. "I called my mother and told her."  
"And?"  
"And all she said was 'That's nice honey, good luck. Tell Guy and the twins I say hi'. I'm surprised she managed to remember his name."  
"I'm sorry, Con."  
"No it's okay. They're moving to North Carolina next month. No need to deal with it."  
"Why?"  
"My mom's side of family lives there, lots of cousins and aunts. And that's where the supposed father of Taylor's baby is going to college."  
She started making little braids in Guy's hair when Vanessa came into the room, crying. Evan came following behind. Guy got up and was drowsy until he saw Vanessa.  
"Hey, honey. What's wrong?" He lifted her into his lap and brushed her hair out of her face.  
"I…fell." She said while slurs of tears ran down her face. Her knee had a gash, where the blood was mixing with dirt. Julie got up and went as quickly as she could to the kitchen for napkins, bandages, water and peroxide. When she came back Evan was on Connie's lap, so she handed Guy the stuff. Vanessa had finally calmed down, even though her face was streaked with tears. "It hurts, Daddy."  
"I know, baby. Here hold still." He gently washed the blood off her leg then cleaned the cut and out the bandage on it. "You okay?" She nodded, kissed him on the cheek then went up the stairs to her bedroom. Evan got off his mother's lap and followed his sister.  
"Nicely done, Daddy." Connie said nudging Guy in the arm. He smiled then got up and went to the kitchen, waving to Julie on his way out of the room. "So what's new?" She asked, now kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.  
"Not much." Julie said with a yawn.  
"Me neither. God, when did it happen?"  
"What?"  
"When did our lives get so damn boring?" Julie laughed then startled when her cell phone vibrated in her hand. She opened the flip and hit send.  
"Hello?" Connie didn't know who she was talking to but she laughed at her best friend's facial expression. "You did WHAT?" She yelled into the speaker. "That's months away. We were going to talk about it before we decided to do it…I don't give a damn, how could you just do this and not tell me." She sighed out loud and rolled her eyes at Connie. "I'm sure I will, honey, but you keep doing this shit…you know exactly what I mean. You do something, without thinking and then we all have to deal with the consequences." Connie figured it was Dean, and whatever he had done he was already breaking her down to agree with him, like he always did. "Yeah fine, she can have it. I'll be there in two minutes, wait for me."  
"What's up?" Connie asked, curious.  
"Dean strikes again." She said simply. "I'll call you later."  
…  
Julie went through the sliding doors in the kitchen onto the deck and looked into the backyard.  
"You're unbelievable, you know that?"  
Dean was laying on his back, a black puppy licking the side of his face.  
"We talked about getting Aimee a dog for her birthday before."  
"Her birthday is in November, and talking doesn't mean to go buy one. This is the last thing I needed right now. Something else to stress me out."  
"I promise it won't Jul. He's almost year old, he's already trained and he's going to stay in the backyard most of the time. Besides isn't he adorable?" Julie sighed and started down the wooden steps. The minute her foot hit the back porch the dog ran to her and rolled over. She squatted down and rubbed his stomach. Dean knew she wouldn't say no, she had a soft spot for dogs.  
"What's his name?"  
"Button. He's a black Labrador." Button jumped up and his wet nose hit Julie's mouth. She couldn't help but laugh.  
"He is adorable." She looked back at Dean. "But you're going to pay for this."

**7/30/06  
Ahh, boring. I'm sorry. Not a damn thing happens in this chapter. I'm a little 'Mighty Ducks' ed out right now. So for a little while all of my stories will be on hiatus. At least for two weeks. Because I have 3 summer assignment books to read and four reports to do and I only have one month left to do it and I'm screwed**. **I can't update until I've real all four books and at least two reports are done. Besides I have very little inspiration to write lately, at least not these stories. My Lost Boys story might have one more chapter, then that's on hiatus too. I may or may not update Eden Hall Mighty Ducks once last time, but I'm not sure yet. Please review anyway. I need ideas for the next chapter. Thanks in advance.**


	6. Remember The Name

**((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Not the movies' characters or the actual NHL team. Just the non-movie characters are mine. Remember The Name is a song by Fort Minor.))  
((a/n: This chapter is set for about a month and a half away from the previous one. So it's the beginning of September. Enjoy))**

_"Shit Connie! I really, really want to be able to forget about this. But every time I try something else comes up and reminds me of it."  
"Guy,"  
"Really you don't need to explain. This is high school and college all over again. The twins aren't my children, end of story. And how the hell do I know if this new baby is even mine?"  
"You're my husband!"  
"Yeah when I was your boyfriend nothing held you back from sleeping with _him_."  
"Why are you trying to hurt me?"  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore. I'm leaving." He turned his back and walked away.  
"GUY!"_  
----------  
Connie bolted up in bed, her hair and pajama shirt soaked with sweat. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw the Guy was lying in bed next to her, perfectly content in his dream world. She let herself fall back into the pillows while tears streamed down her face. The noise and movement had woken Guy up and he moved his pillow right next to Connie's, staring at her intently.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" He said while brushing hair away from her face.  
"Do you hate me?" She said in a whisper. Her voice was choked with tears.  
"Of course not why would I hate you?"  
"For what I did. In high school, in college. I was so horrible to you and then the twins."  
"Connie…" He said softly. They avoided talking about the father of the twins unless it was completely necessary. He didn't even like to think about it, especially because it was probably one of his good friends.  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I was so stupid. That is the most horrible thing to tell a child, 'hey you were just a mistake' and I'm going to have to tell two children." She sobbed openly.  
"Connie, you love them and they love you. And I love you. That's all that matters, right?" She nodded slowly.  
"Promise you won't ever leave me?"  
"I swear." He kissed her lightly then closed his eyes. Connie couldn't fall asleep for another twenty minutes, but thankfully, the dream didn't come back.

…  
"No, Dean, for the millionth time you need to buy Perrier, not Evian."  
"Perrier is like five bucks a bottle."  
"My mom is paying us back when she gets here, which is in two hours, which means you need to hurry up."  
"That woman is bane of my existence."  
"Yes I know, but sadly she is my mother. Please hurry and don't forget the water."  
"You're lucky I love you."  
"I know. Hurry, please."  
Julie closed the cell phone and placed it on the bedside table. She was lying in bed with Button at her feet. They had gotten him less than two months ago and he was already one of the family. Of course he was supposed to be Aimee's gift, so naturally she was terrified of him. Her doctor had ordered Julie to bed rest for the remaining weeks of her pregnancy. She had been sitting in bed for a week now, and she was very upset about it. Even with Dean at the supermarket she couldn't get up because if Fulton saw, he would tell Dean, who in turn would have a heart attack. Even Aimee had yelled, at her own mother to get back in bed when she went downstairs for some snacks. Button was only pretending to be asleep, he was really Dean's watch dog.  
"This is BULLSHIT!" She said to herself, listening to her voice echo off the high ceilings of the bedroom.  
"I agree, you're much too content with not seeing _me_ for a week." Connie said as her came into the room, a plate of brownies in hand.  
"Says she who no longer visits."  
"I know, I'm a horrid best friend, I'm sorry. It's just with the twins starting preschool and Guy got promoted and everything has been so hectic." She sat down on Dean's side of the bed and stuffed a brownie in her mouth.  
"Unbelievable, you're already starting to show." She says eyeing Connie's small bump of a stomach.  
"Yeah, last time I didn't show much till I was almost four months, which was insane cause there were two of them. But this time I'm stress eating so much and I've been craving chocolate for two weeks now. Not to mention the weird dreams in which Guy and I are divorced."  
"I'm telling you it's a girl." Connie got off the bed and washed her hands in the bathroom.  
"That's what Guy said. But when we went for the sonogram the baby had it's ass in the camera and we couldn't see anything." Julie laughed. Fulton burst through the bedroom door.  
"Oh hey, Con. I thought Julie had gotten up." Julie rolled her eyes.  
"Fulton, I'm not dying. I'm allowed to move. The doctor just did this as a precaution, and he wants me to rest because I'll be going into labor soon. Chill the hell out."  
"Hey tell Portman that, okay? If he found out that you got up on my watch, I'd been dead before you could say bye." Connie sat back down and scratched Button's ears.  
"Come sit down, Fulton. Let's gossip about stuff like we used to in high school." Connie said with a laugh. Fulton reluctantly came in and sat down next to Connie. "So who's the latest girlfriend?"  
"I'm in between girls right now. Kind of taking a break."  
"Well, well, well, that's certainly a surprise. Hey here's a thought, try dating a girl who has _brown_ hair and not just another blonde bimbo."  
"Hey!" Julie protested.  
"No she's right, Jul. dating girls because they look like Tammy is ridiculous."  
"Amen." Dean said as he came through the door. "It sucks to tell you this, dude, but I was gonna kick you out of you brought home another one. At least while Julie's mom is here. You know she doesn't 'believe' in premarital sex." Dean said with a snort. "Biggest lump of bullshit I ever heard, she just didn't want Julie to marry me."  
"Did you get everything?" Julie asked Dean anxiously.  
"Yes."  
"The water, the foam pillows, a fan for the guest room."  
"I got everything taken care of. Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
"Okay, I'm just nervous…" Julie sighed and then picked up her cell phone. "Mother?...I, you're where?...But you said. Okay, alright. Yes, goodbye." Julie threw the blankets off her and headed for the closet. Dean got up and blocked the way.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"My mother somehow _misread_ the flight time and she's already here. And apparently it's all my fault that her and my dad are stuck on the sidewalk at the airport in the rain." She pushed past Dean and put on some slip-on sneakers. "Shit! She always does this."  
"Julie you're in no condition to drive. You're shoes don't even fit." Connie commented.  
"My feet are swollen okay? I have to go pick her up right now."  
"You are not going anywhere. I'll go pick her up." Dean said, steering Julie back to the bed. He even went so far as to take off her sneakers and tuck her back into the blanket.  
"But the guest room isn't finished, and Aimee has to put on that stupid ugly dress my mother sent her and there's so much I have to do."  
"No, you have to stay in bed. Fult, can you set up the fan in the guest room for me?"  
"Sure." He got up and went down the hall.  
"I'll get Aimee dressed." Connie said.  
"It's a hideous orange taffeta dress, you can't miss it. And no pigtails, she hates pigtails."  
"It'll be fine, Jul." Connie assured her, before also leaving.  
"Promise me you won't leave this bed?" Dean asked, pouting.  
"Only if you promise you won't call my mother Satan, not to her face anyway?"  
"Deal." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "It's going to be okay."  
"Dean, go. She's going to be angry I made her wait even longer. Please."  
"Okay." He kissed her again before picking up his keys and heading down to the garage. Barely five minutes later Connie reentered the room.  
"Ta-da!" She said with gusto before calling Aimee into the room.  
"Aw, honey. You look like… a beautiful… piece of cheese." Aimee pouted. "It's just for a little while. Just smile big for your grandmother and tell her orange is your favorite color? For me?"  
"Okay." She ran back to her room with Button at her heels. Connie sat back down at the edge of the bed.  
"Ouuuuchh!" Julie leaned over and clutched her stomach.  
"Oh god, Jul, don't tell me you're going into labor with just me here, cause let me tell you I do not deal good with situations such as these." After another minute Julie took a deep breath, sat back and smiled.  
"No, no. It's just those pre-labor contractions. They only last a minute and they're much less painful. I just wish I knew when they were coming." Fulton came back.  
"Everything is done in the guestroom."  
"Thank you so much, Fult. Anything helps."  
"Come sit back down here." She patted the bed then turned back to Julie. "You guys are ready though, right. Hospital bag and all that fun stuff."  
"Since my seventh month. So what's the gossip of the outside world?"  
"Goldburg proposed to Jessica." Fulton told her.  
"Finally!"  
"Yes, finally and they're thinking about moving to Chicago." Connie added.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah and Dwayne and his wife are thinking about moving back to Texas."  
"Really why?"  
"We all think she is pregnant."  
"I swear, three ducks all have to be pregnant at the same time, it's a rule."  
"Well on that note there is some speculation on who's going to take your place in the three ring circus."  
"Oh?"  
"Well Banks _thinks_ that someone else is expecting baby numero three." Connie held up three fingers.  
"No way! _Again?_"  
"Nobody knows for sure so we're not saying anything. If so the minute Charlie finds out he'll run and tell us, so we're all just waiting for it to happen."  
"If not then there has to be someone else who's pregnant. It's just the way this team functions."  
"There's no one else left besides Luis and Elena." Fulton chimed in.  
"Or Averman." She smirked. "Or maybe someone's girlfriend is pregnant. Oooh scandal! Well not really, all of us except Dwayne have gotten pregnant before we got married." Connie said with a laugh.  
"It's gonna be someone who we least expect." They all looked at each other and came to the same conclusion.  
"Kenny." They all said at the same time.  
"Is he even dating anyone?"   
"No idea. But look Con, you better get out of here. Dean will be back any minute."  
"Mm, fun. Yeah, I gotta go pick up some stuff for Guy at the drycleaners. I'll see you guys later." She ran around the bed and hugged Julie. "Good luck."  
"You have no idea."  
"I'll walk you out." Fulton said, both him and Connie leaving Julie alone once more. She sighed and silently prayed for patience when she heard a car pull into the driveway.  
"Aimee! Go downstairs and say hi to your grandmother please. And make sure Button is locked in your room."  
"Okay, mommy!" She hollered from her bedroom down the hall and then Julie heard her scamper down the steps. She was suddenly very glad she couldn't get out of bed because now she wouldn't hear her mother's play by play of how the foyer needed work. She heard five very unmistakable voices carry up from the entryway. Her mother's came first, pondering why Julie wasn't there to greet her, Dean's with an explanation, her father's with a friendly greeting, Fulton saying hello and then Aimee's saying something about the color orange. The stairs creaked as they made their way to the bedroom. Julie looked around, seeing if anything was out of place that her mother could possibly harp on.  
"Julie Elizabeth Gaffney!" Her mother said upon entering the room. Her father followed with a smile. Dean and Fulton could be heard in the hallway dragging suitcases to the guest room.  
"Gaffney-Portman." She said trying her best not to get angry. She hated being called by her full name.  
"Why didn't I know that you've been put on bed rest?" She said while bustling over to the bed and folding down the comforter neatly.  
"It's not a big deal."  
"Wrong, it is a very big deal. Being put on bed rest means something is wrong. Are you ill, what did the doctor say?"  
"Hello, sweetheart." Her Dad commented while he could get a word in.  
"Hi Dad. Mom, trust me nothing is wrong. The doctor didn't want me to be stressed out. It's just for this week because I should be going into labor any day now."  
"But—"  
"Jillian, the girl is fine, she is obviously being well taken care of. Her doctor says she is okay which means she okay. Just let it go."  
"Oh alright. Well Aimee looks adorable, I love her dress."  
"Oh yeah, she loves it too." Julie lied. It was very easy to lie to her mother.  
"Erik sends his love and sorry he couldn't make it. He's swamped with work. He sent along a gift though." Jack told his daughter.  
"It's green and yellow. Because you wouldn't tell anyone what the sex of the baby is." Julie sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I like green and yellow. In fact I told Erik to buy me green and yellow."  
"Well we didn't bring a gift because it would've been to much hassle to bring along. We'll buy for the baby while we're here in town."  
"I'd prefer that whatever you buy be green." Dean came in and stood meekly by the door. He smiled at Julie who rolled her eyes.  
"But don't you know—"  
"The baby is a boy but I don't want blue because the nursery is already painted green. Happy?" Julie was starting to loose her temper because she was very tired and bored from having sat in bed all day. Dean came all the way into the room.  
"Alright I think Julie needs to rest for a while. So uh, why don't Aimee and I give you the grand tour."  
"That would be excellent, thank you, Dean." Jack said, trying his best to congenial, knowing all too well that the minute Julie was out of earshot, Jillian would start criticizing everything she set her eyes on.  
"Aimee, honey. Why don't you show grandma and grandpa to their room for me?" Aimee was happy to oblige because she enjoyed jumping on the bed in the guest room. While she steered them down the hall Dean closed the door to the bedroom. Julie leaned back and then purposely hit her head on the headboard.  
"Oh my god, and that was only five minutes." Dean sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her head into his shoulder. He interlaced his hand with hers the kissed it.  
"We can do this."  
"I know, I just wish I would give birth already so that they would leave already."  
"Jules, they just got here."  
"And I already feel like I'm back in high school again, underneath my mother's watchful eye. Please don't even leave me alone in a room with her? She might not be as mean to me if you're standing there."  
"I wouldn't count on that, but if it helps I promise I won't leave you. Now you need to relax, get some rest. You've been sitting up all day worrying and I know you didn't sleep again last night. So please just get some rest now, for me?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"It's going to be fine."  
"If you say so."  
Just as Dean stood up a shill scream echoed through the house. They didn't need to wait long for an explanation. Jillian came running into the room.  
"How dare you not tell me you got a dog!" Julie sighed and closed her eyes. "The damn thing chased me half way down the hallway."  
"Mom--"  
"I mean it's just common courtesy."  
"Mother--"  
"What if I had developed an allergy or something? And your father has asthma. A simple warning would have done the trick."  
"MOTHER! Would you _please_ SHUT THE HELL UP! You are not going to make feel like a prisoner in my own house. Nor will you treat me like a child. You are a guest in my house, I'd just appreciate that you acted somewhat happy to be here."  
"I beg your pardon?" Jillian's face flushed an angry shade of red.  
"Oh, god. I cannot--" Julie stopped mid-sentence. "…breathe." She said sputtering and leaned over. Dean rushed to her side and held her hand as the pain passed and she regained control of her breathing. "My water just broke. I think that was a contraction."  
"Uh, are you uh sure?" Dean asked, slightly horrified. He didn't deal well with blood or any sort of bodily functions.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? We need to go the hospital now!" She pushed the blankets away from her and sure enough there was a pool of liquid underneath her. "Mom could you please get the hospital bag, it's right there in the closet on the left side." Despite her daughter telling her to shut the hell up she obediently went straight to the closet. With Dean's help she pulled herself out of bed and stood. "Fulton! Dad!" The two of them came into the room at the same time, their faces quickly expressing horror.  
"Fulton I need you get Aimee some clothes and then walk he over to Connie's and tell her what's going on. Then I need you to call everyone so they don't freak because they were supposed come over tonight."  
"Got it."  
"Dad, you and Mom will help me down to the car."  
"What do I do?" Dean asked feverishly.  
"You go get the car and bring it as close to the door as possible. And also call the doctor."  
"Right." Dean said, assuring himself. Once Julie was supporting herself on her father he ran down to the garage. There is a possibility he skipped a little and hummed the words, "I'm having a boy." The four of them rode to the hospital which was uneventful except when Julie had another contraction while stepping out of the car, causing a panic. But they got her set up in a room, and everyone sat around and waited for the inevitable to happen. Fulton showed up after two hours with Connie in tow.  
"Where's Aimee?"  
"All the ducks are at my house babysitting the…" She counted on her fingers. "The six children, ordering pizza and watching football. They say to call them when it's over. You know they're all kinda squeamish."  
"Thank you so much Connie. And Fult." Dean said because at that point Julie just lay against the pillows exhausted. The doctor came in and checked Julie.  
"Okay, well it looks like you're just about 10 centimeters. Who will be in the delivery room?" Before anyone could say anything Julie's mom answered for them.  
"The father." Dean smiled meekly before following the rolling bed to the delivery room.  
Connie, Fulton, Jillian and Jack waited another hour in the lounge before Dean came and got them, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
"He's…perfect."  
They followed him to the room where Julie was sitting up in bed, holding her newborn son. He had jet-black hair but like his mother the not quite blue, not quite green, almost gray eyes. A single tear even rolled over Dean's face as he held him for the first time.  
"He is beautiful." Julie's mom said when she got the chance to hold him.  
"So what's his name?" Everyone turned toward Julie collectively when Connie asked.  
"I was thinking Nathan. Nathan James Portman."

**((ahhhh gosh, I'm finally finished. I know I'm sorry to everyone for making you wait so long. I'm off hiatus officially. But this is a long ass chapter if I do say so myself. Anyways, it's very fluffy and cutsy but c'mon that's the way babies work. Umm Nathan James is just a name I came up with. Funnily enough, I'm a freak one tree hill fan and the actor who plays Nathan is named James. But that's purely a coincidence. I love both of those name. James is also homage to Julie's brother Erik, because James is his real name. Yeahhh, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.))**


	7. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

**((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Not the movies' characters or the actual NHL team. Just the non-movie characters are mine. Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner is a song by Fall Out Boy.)) **

It was September 15, the ducks plus significant others plus their children were at various tables in the party room of the Minneapolis Ice Skating rink. Charlie had bought the whole place to themselves, along with an instructor to help the kids along. Even though most of the children, given who their parents were, already knew how to skate. The adults, having already skated around before the children were now lounging around the room. Russ and Dwayne stayed on the ice playing damage control. Especially since Brad was bored with the regular hockey scrimmage they were doing and was instead trying to check the other children into the boards. Connie and Julie sat at a table with Linda, who was cutting up a large cake that used to say "Happy 6th Birthday, Brad." Nearby Dean was adjusting a cotton hat on his son's head. Julie smiled at the immense size of Dean's hand when compared to Nathan's small body.  
"So I'm surprised you're not the one completely smitten with the new baby." Linda said while handing Julie a piece of chocolate cake.  
"I should be so lucky. Between Dean, my parents, Fulton and Aimee I've barely even gotten to hold him in two weeks." She took a large bite of the cake smeared with whipped cream. "This cake is amazing."  
"Casey is amazing. I don't even think we would've had a party without her." As if Linda's words were magic Casey Conway appeared at their table. Walking unstably at her side was her second grandson Josh.  
"Did you make this?" Connie asked her between spoonfuls.  
"Only if it's good." She said while sitting down. Connie smiled and nodded in approval. Casey looked almost exactly the same as she did when Charlie was at Eden Hall. With the exception of the dyed brown hair and one or two more wrinkles. She picked up Josh and placed him in her lap. He began pulling at her long costume jewelry taken from the goodie bags.  
"I was so excited to see you today. It's been a while." Connie said while cutting herself a second piece of cake.  
"I know. Last time I visited this one was only just born." She said while affectionately smoothing Josh's full head of brown hair. "I've missed everyone so much."  
"Same here. How's New York?" Connie asked, genuinely happy. Casey was practically Connie's step mother.  
"Believe it or not it reminds me of Minneapolis a lot. It's not like I live in the city, with everything moving so ridiculously fast. But I don't live far enough away to be bored into silence. It's a good balance, and it's so beautiful. I just hate that I have to miss times like these. So Linda, how's my boy been taking it?"  
"I think he'll be fine. He mentions you everyday, calls every other day, but he's okay. As you can tell besides work he's got plenty to distract himself with."  
"Yes, indeed. I can't believe little Joshua is already walking. So has Charlie already fitted him for skates?"  
"I would not be surprised one bit if he has." Julie added.  
"No, not yet. If we follow the example we did with Brad that is a first birthday gift. You're coming right?"  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
This was the moment that Vanessa ran over and whined.  
"Mommy, can I have ten dollars?"  
"For what?" Connie said, not really interested.  
"Something in the gift place."  
"Go ask your father."  
"But--"  
"Vanessa I don't have any cash on me. Go ask him." Vanessa proceeded to pout and stomp away. Connie rolled her eyes.  
"She is such a little…bitch." Connie said while pulling her shirt over her bloated stomach.  
"Con." Julie said with raised eyebrows.  
"What? She is."  
"So whose birthday is next?" Casey asked, changing the subject.  
"Umm, I'm not sure." Linda said mentally counting. "I think…"  
"Charlie's." Connie finished for her. "October…twentieth?"  
"The nineteenth." Linda corrected her.  
"And then after him it's little Josh." Casey said, kissing Josh on his forehead now the he was asleep. At that point, for whatever reason, it was awkwardly silent, that is until Vanessa started whining…again.  
"But I need them!"  
"V, you do not _need_ orange laces for your skates. The ones at home are brand new." Guy responded. Russ and Dwayne came through the double doors with the remainder of the party guests. Now at least it wasn't as quiet, but everyone was still listening to the argument.  
"No, these are better."  
"That's just too bad." Guy sat relaxed in his chair, putting Evan's abandoned skates into the bag.  
"NO!" Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Vanessa, stop it right now."  
"Why should I?" The four year old yelled.  
"Do you want to be grounded?" Her response was to slam her foot on the floor. "I guess you do then. That's it you're punished."  
"You can't punish me!" Guy got up and added Vanessa's skating equipment to the bag. Connie got up with her purse and walked slowly over to the two combatants.  
"Why not?" Guy asked of her, ignoring her angry glares into his back.  
"Because…because YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD!" Guy dropped the bag and turned around. Connie stopped right behind Vanessa and looked as though she had been slapped. But that was nothing compared to Guy's face, which had the most crestfallen look anyone had ever seen. Julie, Dean, Adam, Fulton and everyone else's' mouths dropped open.  
"What?" He sputtered out.  
"_You are not my father_." She said every word with slow precision, very surprising for her age. "I hate you and I quit your family." For Guy every word was another punch to his stomach. He looked around the room at all of his friends who were staring in horror, then over to Connie who had tears in her eyes. He tried to regain his composure, so his picked up the bag and walked out of the room with Evan trailing behind him. Connie took her daughter by the shoulders and started to follow.  
"Thank you we had a lovely time. Happy Birthday, Brad." Connie said with tears choking her throat. Julie and Fulton ran after Connie who was standing just outside the door, silent tears streaming down her face. Guy's back could be seen walking to the back of the parking lot. Vanessa was inside the gift store with her brother, still pouting for the laces. Julie said nothing but simply hugged her best friend as she continued to cry. When she let go Connie wiped the smeared makeup with the back of her hand and faked a smile.  
"Are you alright?" Fulton asked her, his eyes showing his genuine concern.  
"Yeah I'm fine. " Connie said. "Oh god, Guy. The look on his face…"  
"How do you think she found out?"  
"I don't know. I'll talk to her when we get home. Thanks, guys. I'm fine…really." Guy pulled up in their silver mini-van, his eyes rimmed with tears and only staring straight ahead. "Evan, Vanessa, now!" Connie called before getting in the car. Once the twins were seated they drove away.  
"Holy shit." Was Fulton's only response to the situation. Barely ten minutes later they packed up Aimee's skates and went home themselves. Julie waited anxiously in the living room for Connie's visit/phone call. She distracted herself with Nathan for a while, but she still waited two hours until Connie came through the front door. Julie was vividly reminded of the day that Connie and Guy had broken up and Julie had come to visit her. Just like when they were sixteen, Connie's hair was tied up in a messy bun, her eyes and face red with tears. Before she even sat down Julie handed her a cup of steaming tea.  
"So how did it go?"  
"Which one?"  
"Both of them."  
"Well Vanessa I had to deal with immediately, because Evan started to ask about it. So I sat them both down. I asked her why she said that, she told me because she knew it would hurt his feelings. She didn't really find out, she just said it to hurt him. Well obviously job well done. She is now punished until her eighteenth birthday and if she still acts like such a bitch, I'd kick her ass. That shut her up. She is now locked in her room, blasting Simple Plan, how she knows about them is beyond me and saying she hates her parents. Bitch."  
"Yeah well she gets it from her mother." Julie said with a smirk. Connie smiled.  
"Ugh. That girl is going to stress me out. Can you imagine what she is going to be like as a teenager? Oh kill me now." Connie leaned back and propped her feet onto the coffee table. "And poor Evan just follows along with everything she says."  
"So how did it go with Guy?"  
"That is a whole story inside itself. Basically the usual, both of us crying hysterically, he doubts himself."  
"Does he ever ask about the father?"  
"He used to, in the beginning but not anymore. I wish I had told everyone back then. I mean yeah things would be different, some things might change. But at least me and Guy wouldn't have this giant purple elephant in the room. And the team too."  
"Yeah. I mean if everyone found out now."  
"Half the team probably wouldn't talk to me. The kids would be so confused. I mean c'mon we've barely explained sex to them so how would that conversation work out?" Connie said with a laugh. "It would ruin at least one relationship."  
"Yeah."  
"Yep. Looking forward to that mess. But I think that if I had told Guy the minute I found out we wouldn't be together now. I mean think about it. As shallow as it sounds we initially got back together because we both thought the baby was his. Then the lovely day I found it not only were there two babies, they belonged to…not Guy."  
"That was a horrible day." A short pause came between the two women. "So wait…why is the elephant in the room purple?" Connie laughed.  
"Because I want it to be."  
"Oh okay."  
"And it has yellow polka-dots."  
"That is one kick ass elephant." Julie said also laughing. There was a loud crash followed by the opening of the front door.  
"Helllllllllooooo!" Came a sing song voice. If Connie didn't know any better she would've thought this woman had just stepped out an 80's music video. She was in her forties, her short spiky hair was dyed purple. She wore black jeans and a leather jacket.  
"Well isn't anyone going to say hello to me?" Aimee appeared instantaneously on the landing and ran down the stairs.  
"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Aimee screamed while she jumped into the older woman's open arms, who responded by showering her with kisses.  
"Oh good, someone recognizes me." Dean came running out of the kitchen, to Julie's surprise, sans Nathan, and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.  
"Holy shit, what are you doing here?" He ran over and hugged her.  
"Surprise, sweetheart." She said softly while holding him.  
"Some surprise, Mom." Connie's mouth fell open.  
"That's Dean's _mother_? She is like the coolest mom _ever_."  
"Yeah she is." Julie also ran over and hugged her mother-in-law with Connie following sheepishly behind.  
"Julie, you did not just have a baby!"  
"And you are not a day over forty years old. You look amazing."  
"Same to you! And you must be…Connie. I'm Dean's mom, Cristina. I think the last time we saw each other was graduation, so I guess we both look a little different." Cristina said with a warm smile and she hugged Connie. "Of course every time Aimee visits me she goes wild talking about her Auntie Connie."  
"Um, thank you. It's great to see you again too. I'd better go, let everyone catch up."  
"Oh come over tomorrow with the twins, I'm making dinner." Connie blushed seeing how well this woman knew her.  
"Okay." She responded and stepped over the suitcase to the door.  
"Now, where is he?"  
"Who?" Julie asked.  
"My grandson! Who else would I be talking about?"  
As if it were magic Fulton appeared from the kitchen, Nathan's small figure in his arms. "What the hell is all the noise…oh my god, Cristina?"  
"Surprise!" She said walking over to him. She kissed his cheek in a motherly fashion and helped Fulton gently transfer Nathan to her arms. "Ohh he is so beautiful. Like déjà vu." Cristina's eyes filled with tears. "Except for those gorgeous eyes of course." Nathan had started to fall asleep in her arms and she gently rocked him.  
""So how long are you staying Mom?"  
""A week or so."  
"That's all?" Aimee said with a pout.  
""We'll see sweetheart."  
…  
Once Cristina was unpacked Dean drove the two of them to the supermarket to buy the things she needed for the dinner tomorrow.  
"So come on, Mom. Out with it." He said while putting the shopping bags into the car.  
"Out with what?"  
"You never come to Minnesota. You would never just show up like this without a reason." She was about to speak but he interrupted her. "And don't even say it was because you wanted to see Nathan, because we were driving down to Chicago next week to visit you." Cristina sighed.  
"It's a long story but the bottom line is that it's too expensive for me to live alone and I've missed all of you."  
"So?"  
"So maybe I'll move here."  
"To Minneapolis?" She nodded and he smiled.  
"Could you bear it? Me living in the house?"  
"Of course we could."

**((1-21-07  
Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year etc.****  
Okay so wow it's been what like 4 months? I'm not sure why either because I've pretty much been half way done since November, I just got uber lazy. But it's midterm season and uber boring and los of time on my hands. OMG I went to the Rangers Game yesterday. Hockey, not movie hockey but real live pro hockey is wicked awesome, even though Rangers lost cause they're retarded. LOL. Anyway, something big happens next chapter cause it's Christmakuah. In fact I'm watching D2 right now for some inspiration.  
Please Comment and thankies in advance.))**


	8. Merry Christmas

((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Just the non-movie characters are mine.))

**((So okay, there's a little prize for reading this chapter. The first person to review and guess what movie the Ducks are watching in the opening scene gets to choose the middle name of Connie and Guy's baby. Don't worry you're going to know the sex of the baby by the end of this chapter. Anyway, this is a HUGE chapter, plenty happens. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please, review.))**

It was December 24, well at least for a few more minutes. It was kind of a slumber party at the Portman residence. Dean was sitting on one end of the couch, Julie settled comfortably under his arm and Button asleep at his feet. Next to them sat Linda and Charlie both staring at the TV screen intently. Near Charlie's feet sat Goldberg, his mouth hanging open in confusion. Jessica, his fiancée was using his leg as a pillow and fast asleep. Then on the recliner adjacent to the couch was Connie on Guy's lap (as always), with a bag of chips in hand.  
"Does ANYBODY know what the hell is going on in this movie?" Goldberg asked the room.  
"Either they're already dead, or I completely missed something." Linda answered him.  
"Does anyone else think Sean Bean is extremely sexy?" Connie asked. She thought someone was sexy in every movie they watched.  
"I like him better as Boromir (Hell yeah I do! LOL. I'm LOTR freak, sorry)." Julie told her.  
"Wait, wait, what the fuck just happened? Why can't he see them?" Goldberg yelled as the song in the movie ended and the credits started.  
"Dunno, I'm gonna check on the kids." Julie said as she got up and stretched.  
"I'll come with you." Linda followed her upstairs where the four older children were sleeping.  
Dean stood to shut off the television and turn on the lights.  
"Well that made no sense at all." Charlie said as he too got up to stretch.  
"Guys, it's based on a video game, it's not supposed to have a real point." Guy pointed out to him. Goldberg yawned but it failed to wake his sleeping fiancée, the view of an enormous diamond ring on her hand clearly visible.  
"No, the movie just sucked."  
Julie came running into the room, visibly excited.  
"There's an even better movie on outside." That sparked everyone's curiosity so they followed Julie into the next room where there was the view of the driveway and half of the Christmas lighted street.  
"Oh come on Jul, it's nothing new." Connie said as she sat down in the window seat. Dean, Guy and Goldberg were looking over her shoulders and Julie, Charlie and Linda practically had their faces pressed up against the glass. "It's just Fulton making out with yet another Tammy Duncan imposter."  
"Guys that is no imposter." Charlie said softly.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone else chorused.  
"Trust me guys, that's most definitely the real thing." For the first time everyone was silent. They all looked a little closer at the short haired blonde, but nobody could see her face because Fulton seemed to be eating it.  
"They're heading to the front door." Dean whispered, and that set everyone to scuttle as quickly as possible to the entry way. They heard the key open the lock and the sight from the window stood twelve feet in front of them. Though Tammy was tall, she was no match for Fulton's 6'2" frame. So it seemed Fulton was bending his knees just to make his lips connect with hers, but it didn't seem to bother him much. He shut the door behind him without once breaking their passionate kiss.  
Charlie was one second away from breaking out in laughter so instead he cleared his throat obnoxiously loud. The two immediately stopped and turned around to see their seven friends staring at them with wide smiles. Charlie had been right, it was the real Tammy Duncan. Although she was now a few years older, much thinner and her blonde hair was cut exactly like Guy's, it was her. Tammy's face erupted into a wide smile and it was the same one that everyone remembered.  
"Merry Christmas Fulton." Connie said under her breath causing Julie to laugh.

Indeed. The morning of Christmas Fulton rolled over in his bed downstairs and saw that it hadn't been the best dream ever, it was real. Tammy lay next to him (fully clothed) and wrapped up tightly in his blanket. Besides her blonde head the only thing that peaked out where her bright-red toenails. Fulton shifted closer until he could kiss her on the cheek. Though she kept her eyes closed she smiled and took a deep breath, loving the musky smell, his smell.  
"Have I mentioned I love this new hair of yours." Fulton said running his hand through her Peter Pan cut hair.  
"I think so." She answered him before turned over to face him. Fulton propped himself up over her and lightly kissed her. "Even if your hair is longer than mine?"  
"Why, should I cut my hair?"  
"Absolutely not." Tammy responded by difficultly pulling her hand from the blankets and tousling his already bedhead messy hair.  
…

"Morning." A sweet voice whispered and at the same time Dean felt small hands lightly hitting his face. He opened his eyes to see Nathan sitting on his chest, difficultly keeping himself balanced. "That's his way of saying Merry Christmas."  
"Baby's first Christmas." Dean said while pushing his son back up before he fell off him.  
"Yeah, too bad he won't even remember it." Julie said while smiling at the almost four month old. "So you gonna tell me what my present is?"  
"You can't wait a few hours? I told you it's a surprise."  
"I hate surprises!"  
"Yeah so do I. It's payback for the nine months I lived not knowing I was going to have my first son."  
"First of all you only waited like five months, and secondly that isn't fair." Julie whined while Nathan continued to slap Dean's chest. "Fine, next time you'll get to know and I won't."  
"Next time?"  
"I meant…if we decide to have another one, then I won't get to know and you will."  
"Deal."  
"Now will you tell me what it is?"  
"Absolutely not." Dean said with a smile.  
…  
Charlie awoke to see Linda's bright blue eyes staring into his. He smiled at her and she returned it.  
"Merry Christmas." Linda said softly.  
"Merry Christmas." He said while shifting closer to his wife. "So guess what I heard? There's a rumor going around that you're pregnant."  
"Seriously?" Linda asked and chuckled. "Why?"  
"Oh you know this team. When gossip gets slow people start making stuff up…they are making it up right?"  
"Of course. Don't you think you'd be the first person to know?" Charlie nodded. "Why do you want another baby?"  
"Just one more. A girl." Linda smiled at this.  
"She won't be playing hockey then."  
"Oh yes she will."  
…  
Connie had just come out of her comatose sleep when she heard talking. She opened her eyes and looked to her left, but didn't see Guy there. The reason was because Guy was lying sideways talking to her six months pregnant stomach.  
"Guy?" She said trying to get his attention. It wasn't as if it were the first time he'd done that, but waking up to it kind of surprised her. "Guy, what are you doing?"  
"Just telling the baby Merry Christmas. Did you know it can hear us and recognize our voices?"  
"Adrianna." Connie said very quietly.  
"What?"  
"_Her_ name is Adrianna."  
"A girl?" Guy asked, a goofy grin crossing his face. Connie smiled and nodded.  
"The doctor called yesterday when you were in the snow with the kids. It is a healthy girl and her name is Adrianna Germaine."  
"And I have no say in this?"  
"Nope." Connie said with a smile.  
…  
"So I know we got the cliff notes version last night, but what's the story? What are you doing back in Minneapolis?" Connie asked, sitting at the kitchen table with Tammy while Julie made pancakes. The twins and Aimee were in the next room still in pajamas, playing with their newly unwrapped gifts. Connie was bouncing Nathan in her lap.  
"It's hard to explain. The hockey world is so much different than the figure skating one. I'm considered old in my profession, it's not as fun. So I tried to get a teaching position at the school I went to in Toronto. They said no, so I was finally done with it. I had already sacrificed my family, friends, home and body. Eight years of my life I put so much work into this and it just isn't worth it anymore. I want to settle down so I came back home."  
"And the hair?" Julie asked.  
"It was easier to skate with and so much less of a hassle."  
"Hm. What about Fulton?" Connie asked her, her tone of voice slightly playful. Tammy's response was a smile.  
"I saw him at the mall and he looked so adorable. I found it a little weird that he was buying a giant purple care bear, but now it makes much more sense. I couldn't resist."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Con!"  
"It's okay Julie. The truth is I never stopped loving him."  
"So wait, you haven't dated anyone in eight years?!" Tammy laughed.  
"Of course I've dated people Connie. Just never loved anyone else. Besides male figure skaters are either gay or like really metro sexual. Then I get here and Fulton still has the same bandana since we were twelve. "  
"Aww that's cute." Julie said as she put the plate of pancakes on the table.  
"So I assume you've heard about the uh, 'Tammy imposters'?" Connie said while rolling her eyes. Tammy laughed again.  
"Yes. Were they really bad?"  
"Words cannot describe, Tam. But you've seriously made Fulton's dreams come true." Tammy's face erupted into a smile and she nodded.  
"Talking about me?" Fulton came into the kitchen his hair still wet from his shower.  
"Shut up Fulton." Guy and Dean said simultaneously as they came in, their children following.  
"Perfect timing. Breakfast everyone."  
Cristina came through the front door some ten minutes later. Her hair had been grown longer, so naturally she made a Mohawk out of it and died the tips red. It suited her and the season very nicely. She walked into the kitchen to see all eight people stuffing their faces (Julie would make nine, but she was sitting near the table feeding Nathan applesauce.)  
"And where the hell have you been?" Dean asked him mother.  
"Literal last minute shopping. I guess I missed some stuff, huh?" She asked while realizing she had never seen Tammy before. "Not too much I hope?"  
"Just enough I think." Fulton said, unable to keep the giddy smile off his face.  
"Did you give it to her?" Cristina asked her son. Dean shook his head. "Okay come on, daughter of mine. We have something for you. Would someone mind taking over feeding Nathan?" Guy jumped up and took Julie's chair, as she had been dragged out of it by her mother-in-law. He was always eager to do anything baby related, in preparation for his own.  
"Is this my present?" Julie asked a wide smile on her face.  
"Yes." Mother and son said together. Dean pulled a small velvet box from his pocket while Cristina looked on, smiling like a loon. He opened it to reveal a small silver ring all of it encrusted with diamonds.  
"Woah, it's… beautiful." Julie whispered her eyes wide at the sight of it. Julie wasn't even the girlie, 'diamonds are a girl's best friend' type, but it was amazing.  
"I told you she'd like it." Cristina said.  
"It's a late 5 year anniversary gift." Dean said.  
"I can't accept this. It must be really expensive."  
"No, it only cost about $150 to reset it." Cristina said calmly. Julie looked quizzically at them. "That's my ring. From when I was a teenager. My parents gave it to me as a Sweet 16 gift, before I got pregnant and they disowned me. Anyway I thought you'd like to have it."  
"Oh. My. God." Julie said as Dean slipped it on her finger. "It's so beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him briefly before practically jumping into Cristina's arms.  
"Told you it would be a good surprise." Dean told her.  
"I can't believe you made me wait for so long!"  
The phone rang and Connie answered it, mouth full of pancakes.  
"Yep, we're all coming. Ok, I'll tell them." She hung up. "The Christmas party is at 6 instead of 7."  
…  
The hall was covered with multi-colored lights and mini Christmas trees. There was light music playing as everyone entered. The mood was most definitely a happy one. Between all the couples, the children who were playing together and everyone else, the entire room seemed that much brighter.  
About an hour into it, Charlie grabbed the microphone.  
"Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas!" Everyone chorused back at him.  
"Alright. So, I haven't made one of my famous speeches in a while."  
"You mean infamous!" Averman yelled and everyone laughed.  
"Shut up, Averman. Anyway, I just figured this was a good a time as any to make one. Just to point out the fact that here we are 14 years after District 5, 12 years after The Junior Good Will Games, and 10 years after we started at Eden Hall. And yet here we are. All together, in love and raising the next generation. It has taken so much to get here. We've lost a few friends along the way and the gained some new people too, but the core of the Ducks, this family. It is awesome to see that it hasn't gone away." The room was silent for a minute as everyone took in Charlie's words. That was until…  
"Dadddddyyyyy!!!!" Joshua screamed, just noticing his father on stage. Everyone laughed.  
"Josh Conway, ladies and gentlemen." Everyone clapped. "And if there is any announcements anyone would like to make, now is the time to do so."  
Everyone just stared around the room. It seemed nobody had anything to announce. "Okay…then let the party continue." Charlie stepped down from the stage and everyone clapped again then the music came back on.  
"Wait, wait. I do have an announcement." The room turned to see Dwayne standing with the microphone. "I'd just like to clear up some rumors." He cleared his throat. "No Peyton and I are not moving back to Dallas. But she is pregnant." This led to cheers from the crowd and a flurry of congratulations to Dwayne as he walked back to where his wife was sitting.  
Before the DJ could start the music again two girls' screams could be heard over the chatter. Aimee, Vanessa and the other children were crouched around someone laying on the floor.  
"Evan!" Vanessa screamed over and over while attempting to wake her unconscious brother. Everyone rushed over, but Guy got there first. "Daddy! Wake him up, NOW!" Guy checked the child's pulse.  
"Call 911!" Someone yelled.  
"Guy. What's wrong?" Connie kneeled with difficulty.  
"I don't know." Guy said, his eyes welling up with tears. "He has a really high fever but he is only taking short breaths, like it's too hard for him."  
"Check his stomach." Katherine, Averman's wife said. She was a nurse. Guy quickly opened the button down shirt. "Is it bloated?"  
"Yeah, a little. Why, what does that mean?" Guy asked her anxiously.  
"It could be a few things, but he needs to go to the hospital." She answered seriously.  
Vanessa was openly sobbing now, along with Connie.  
Dean, Charlie and Adam, seemingly the only ones calm enough to do anything, began clearing the way to the door, having heard the ambulance arrive outside.  
Evan was rushed to the hospital, Connie and Guy in the ambulance with him. Vanessa reluctantly agreed to follow them to the hospital in Dean and Julie's car. She cried and worried about her brother the entire way.  
Once at the hospital Evan was rushed into the ER. Everyone from the party had followed and sat in the lobby, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

**((Yeah so you heard about the contest. This is also the last chance you have to guess who the father of the twins' is, because next chapter it will be revealed. Please review.))**


	9. It's Not Over

**((Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the ducks. Just the non-movie characters, and there are quite of a few of them, they belong to me. It's Not Over is a song by Chris Daughtry))**

"Ma'am I need you to calm down."  
"And I need you to stop calming me down and TELL ME HOW MY SON IS!" Connie was screaming at the top of her lungs. The majority of the party guests were taking up most of the waiting area of the emergency room. They had been sitting there for over an hour. Evan was rushed into surgery as soon as they had gotten there and they had barely gotten any word since then. The children were getting restless. Well except Vanessa, who was sitting in Guy's lap, still sobbing.  
"Ma'am, I'm just the assistant nurse, I don't know anything about your son. I'll page Dr. Garrett for you."  
"I don't give a damn who you page as long as they can tell me something about my son as soon as fucking possible…ouch!" Connie held her stomach. Julie came over to her.  
"Con? You okay?"  
"I will be as soon as someone TALKS TO ME." She scoffed at the nurse.  
"I meant is the baby okay?"  
"Yeah, she's just kicking." Connie said, half smiling. Then it was wiped away as she turned back to the nurse behind the desk. "How long does it take to page someone, for God's sake?!" The nurse didn't say anything, just looked horrified at her.  
"C'mon. Let's sit, okay?" Julie led Connie over to the chairs and sat her down. "I'm sure he's fine."  
"I just need to see him and make sure. I just need to know." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe everyone came." The few who heard smiled.  
"Of course we did. And we're not leaving until we know Evan is okay." Adam told her with a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah." Julie agreed, squeezing Connie's hand.  
A doctor came from behind the double doors and towards the waiting room. Connie got up. Guy followed leaving Vanessa in the chair.  
"Are you Dr. Garrett, do you know anything about my son, is he okay, can we see him?"  
"Yes, I'm Dr. Garrett, I worked on your son. Evan is fine and you can see him just as soon as he finishes some tests."  
"Oh thank God." Connie said, letting the tears she had held in all night go.  
"What happened to him?" Guy said, now starting to calm himself down.  
"Evan had an acute chest syndrome attack. It's common among those with sickle-cell anemia."  
"Sickle-cell anemia?"  
"It is rare but not impossible. The only way he could have gotten it is if both biological parents are carriers of the disease."  
"So I'm a carrier?" Connie asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about.  
"Yes. Now Evan is a twin?" Connie nodded. "Well you're going to want to give his sister a blood test as soon as possible. There's a 25 chance she has the disease also."  
"What about the new baby?" Connie asked, the worry back in her voice.  
"Well Mr. Germaine aren't you the Evan's adopted father?" Guy nodded somberly. "Then there is a 50 chance your child will be a carrier of the disease, but no way they will have it." Connie breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Will it be a problem for him, down the line I mean?"  
"He'll need to take medication every day, as well as iron supplements. And anytime he is playing sports you need to make sure he stays well hydrated and has breaks to catch his breath. But other than that he should be fine."  
"When can we see him?" Guy asked.  
"He should be done with his tests soon. I'll send a nurse down when he is set up in his room. We'll need to keep him the rest of the night but if his labs are good tomorrow you can take him home."  
"Thank you." Dr. Garrett nodded and walked back the other way. Connie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Guy tightly. They came back to the group.  
"He's okay." Guy announced to everyone. "They're just running some tests and then when can go see him." That set Vanessa to start balling again. Guy picked her up and hugged her, trying to calm her down. Connie sat back down next to Julie and brushed away any stray tears on her face.  
"You guys should leave. I mean it's Christmas, you should all be at home."  
"No chance." Dean told her.  
"Hey we're gonna take the kids home." Dean said, while picking up a sleeping Aimee as Fulton was buckling Nathan into his car seat. "Then I'll come back."  
"No guys, it's okay. Really everyone go home, go to sleep. Evan's going to be fine, we should have him home by tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?" Averman asked her.  
"I mean it's no problem to stay." Luis added. Elena nodded.  
"No, no. This is silly. Everyone go on home. Have a good time, someone should."  
"Only if you promise that you'll eat some gross hospital food and attempt to sleep. Baby doesn't need any more stress." Cristina said and rubbed her stomach. Connie smiled. She loved having a mother figure like her in her life.  
"I promise." Connie said. Cristina hugged her.  
Guy had calmed Vanessa down and but couldn't convince her to leave with Aimee, she wanted to see her brother first. After saying goodbye and giving them well wishes, everyone started filtering out.  
"I'll be back in an hour." Dean said and kissed Julie lightly. He then hugged Guy, Connie and his goddaughter then followed his mother out of the hospital.  
"Oh of course I'm staying." Julie said sarcastically. "I think we should go get something to eat."  
"I'll stay for when the nurse comes." Guy said then sat back down with his daughter, who was finally falling asleep.  
"We'll bring you some coffee." He nodded then closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Julie and Connie went down a floor to the cafeteria. They ordered and as they were waiting Connie started to feel dizzy. Julie sat her down at the nearest table.  
"Here," Julie handed her a bottle of soda. "Cristina was right, all this stress can't be good for Adie." Connie smiled and took a sip.  
"She's not even born and she has a nickname." She took a deep breath. "That was the scariest thing I think I've ever been through. In the ambulance they had him hooked up to all these wires of oxygen and IVs and at one point they did CPR and he…he's just so small and young." Tears fell down her face. Someone came to the table and placed trays of undercooked pasta, jello and coffee on the table. "Thanks." She said, hardly a whisper. "Sickle-cell anemia, that's…wow. Who knew?" Connie said, trying to laugh.  
"You think _he_ knows?"  
"I doubt it. I mean if I didn't know. It's not exactly a common thing." She ate a sporkful of pasta. "Yum. Food here still sucks."  
"At least they're consistent."  
"Yeah, I remember when my water broke and they rushed me here and set me up in this room full of medical instruments and called everyone I knew. And then of course, I waited twelve hours to actually give birth, so in the meantime I tried every single food they offered me. The best thing was the water." Julie laughed.  
"Feeling better?" Connie nodded. "Okay, let's get back then."

The same nurse Connie had yelled at earlier directed them to Evan's room. Guy was sitting in a chair next to the bed and Vanessa had settled herself in right next to her brother, the both of them sleeping.  
Julie put the tray down on the bedside table then handed Guy his paper cup of coffee. Connie went immediately to the bed and gently stroked the dark brown hair out Evan's face.

"Was he awake when you came in?" Connie asked.  
"No, the medicine they gave him knocked him out. And Dr. Garrett took a sample of Vanessa's blood to test, just in case."  
Connie leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly, tears filling her eyes for the millionth time that night. He still had an IV, but the color was back in his face and she could hear him breathing perfectly fine.

…

Once Dean and Cristina put the kids to bed, Fulton drove Tammy back to her house. He walked her up to the front door.  
"So is every party with you guys that eventful?" Tammy asked with a smile. Fulton chuckled.  
"Not at all. I'm just glad he's okay."  
"Yeah…. so do you know who the father is?"  
"Nope." She took a step toward him.  
"Any chance it's you?" Tammy put her hands on his broad shoulders.  
"Nope." He held her waist. "I only date girls that look like you remember?" Tammy laughed and Fulton smiled.  
"Imposters!" They both laughed. "I'm sorry Fulton. I can't even imagine being so hurt that you'd actually limit the women you dated to ones that looked like me…but then again doesn't that mean you were trying to replace me?" Fulton smiled.  
"None of them ever was ever as good as the real thing." He kissed her lightly.  
"So how many were there?" She asked him, laughing at the thought. Fulton groaned. "C'mon, pleaseeee!" He sighed.  
"Over the last six years…thirty-five."  
"THIRTY FIVE? That's like six a year, so that's like two months each. Well, well, well you were a busy man." Fulton shook his head. "So what now that you have the original version back?"  
"Do I have the original back?" He looked deeply into her brown eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Leaving was a mistake Fulton, I know that now."  
"Don't say that, you got a scholarship to a great school and it was going to start your career. I wanted you to go, I wanted you to be happy."  
"But I wasn't! I missed you and everyone else so much. I just kept telling myself that it would all be worth it in the end. And here I am an out of work figure skater, back in my parent's house. It was my mistake…to not see that everything I really wanted was right in front of my face." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Tell your parents Merry Christmas for me?" Tammy nodded and they let go of each other. She went inside and was just starting to close the door. "Tammy." He got her attention and she opened the door a little wider. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Fulton smiled, waved and started back to the car.

…

An hour and a half later, Dean came into the hospital room carrying a bag. Guy was leaned against the wall, dozing off. Connie was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring glossy eyed at her twins. Julie was in another chair, flipping through a magazine. She got up when he came in.  
"He looks good." He whispered, trying not to wake anyone up.  
"He is. Connie won't be okay until he opens his eyes though. What's in the bag?"  
"Pajamas for Vanessa and some soup my mom made."  
Dr. Garrett knocked on the door. Guy and Connie immediately got up and followed him into the hallway.  
"His vitals are all stable so you can take him home in a few hours."  
"Is it okay that hasn't woken up yet?" Connie asked.  
"Yes, it's normal. He will wake up soon enough, we just need to wait for the drugs to wear off. I also have Vanessa's results back and she does not have sickle-cell anemia. She is probably a carrier though." His beeper went off. "Excuse me, please." He told them and walked away.  
"That's good, Vanessa's okay." Connie said, relieved.  
"Yeah sure. Yet another gift they can thank they're father for." Guy said harshly.  
"Guy, stop it." Guy sighed with frustration and directed Connie into the empty nurse's station down the hall.  
"I need you to tell me who the father is." Guy said, his voice tired and strained.  
"Guy, I--"  
"You don't understand how this hurts me. I need to know." His eyes filled with tears, as did Connie's.  
"You're raising them, they have your last name, why should anything else matter?"  
"That's not the point, Connie. This won't change us, it won't change our family, you know that. I love you and I love them but in the back of my mind I always feel like…like there is something missing."  
"I can't Guy. If I tell you, then you'll hate him and then he'll realize that you hate him and then everyone will find out and then not only will the team be torn apart but our children will be traumatized. I don't want to be the one responsible for killing the Ducks."  
"I swear to God, Connie. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I just need to know when I look at Evan, who it reminds me of."  
"You won't hate him?"  
"I've spent five years hating him, I'm done with it. I just can't live a lie anymore."  
Connie sobbed and sat down on the floor, Guy kneeled beside her. He was finally calm and rational. After five years of wondering, he had finally reached that balance. She was right, it didn't matter because he was their father, but he just felt like he deserved to know.  
"I'm so sorry, Guy. You have to know that it didn't mean anything to me. I was in the bad reckless, insane mindset and nothing I did mattered. It was about a month after we broke up and you were with that stupid ugly tramp, Mel--something"  
"Melissa."  
"Yeah her, and remember there was a huge dorm party on campus and I was really drunk. I mean I didn't even remember until the paternity test came back. Then I remembered it in bits and pieces like a bad dream. Then I threw-up."  
"Who was it Connie?" Guy asked her calmly, wiping the tears off her face. She took a deep breath.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this? Maybe you should sit down." He nodded. She took another deep breath. "Charlie." Guy laughed. "What?"  
"I was banking on Adam." She nodded.  
"Yeah, a lot of people are. And that's what makes it so much worse. Charlie is married to Linda, he has a family and I have to act totally normal around them and it's so unbelievably difficult. And the kids, oh my god. What if Vanessa started dating Brad? 'No sorry, honey, he's your half-brother.', this is not funny Guy!" Guy was sitting on the floor next to her, chuckling.  
"I'm sorry, it's not. So he has no idea at all?"  
"No. If you can believe it he was more wasted than I was that night. He had just broken up with Linda the day before. We were both drunk and emotional wrecks."  
"You're not attracted to him right?" Connie genuinely smiled for the first time in hours.  
"No. It has always been you." Guy nodded and kissed her cheek. "You know if I had to choose, I'd pick you to the twin's father."  
"Because of my dashing good looks."  
"Yeah, that. And you're the only man I've ever loved." He leaned in and kissed her again. It was like a weight had been lifted off both of them. "And I should tell you that this new baby actually belongs to Sean Bean, sorry." Guy stood and then helped the very pregnant woman back to her feet.  
"Not only is that not funny, it also gross because isn't he like fifty? And Silent Hill was seriously the dumbest horror movie I have ever seen."

**2-25-07  
Now you know! The long awaited secret has finally been revealed. Hope I didn't disappoint anybody. You all had good guesses. I made so many people think it was Adam, even Guy!  
I'm kind of disappointed at the amount of reviews, I had hoped for a few more but when I finished this, I knew some people didn't deserve to wait too long. Also at the fact that only one person tried the little contest. The answer was Silent Hill, I don't recommend it.  
I don't want this story to end, but I have nothing in mind for the next chapters so it's on hiatus for a while, so I can focus on EHMD.  
Thanks in advance.**


End file.
